


Home

by steviewho



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Character Death, Domestic Violence, F/M, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-12 09:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 28,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19943974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steviewho/pseuds/steviewho
Summary: Several years after the night she ran, Jareth runs into Sarah and her daughter in the underground.What is she doing there? Why can't she get home? What is her secret?**There is discussion of past abuse and traumatic events with pregnancy, this is one of my darker ones. If this isn't your cup of tea then turn back now.





	1. The Market

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading! Typically I like to post a fic all at once, but this one is very long, running at about 30,000 words so I am going to post a couple chapters at a time. My plan is every couple of days. It is done, so you don't have to worry about me bailing on it.

Jareth didn’t see the little girl, her being so tiny, he would not have even noticed her if she hadn’t squealed when he stepped on her small foot. She fell backwards in shock and he reached down to help her to her feet. He kneeled down to her level to speak with her, he always kneeled down for children. He could only imagine how imposing it would be to stare up at a figure such as himself and he never wanted the kids to be scared of him. 

“My dear little lady, I do apologize. I did not see you there. Are you alright?” he asked to no response. The little girl kept her head down. He took his hand out of his glove and lifted her chin to assess if he had badly hurt her. He gasped when he saw the same green eyes he had not seen in years staring back at him. She blinked and there was a flash of blue, but it was back to green at her next blink.

“I wasn’t watchin where I was going.” the little girl brushed dust off her dress. “I’m sorry mister.” she pulled her hood down and it was his turn to fall off his feet. She was an exact miniature of Sarah. His eyes had to be playing tricks on him. She giggled at the dumbfounded look on his face.

“Jareth! What are you doing on the ground?” Eljin, the King of the Elves came upon the two. “Oh hello darling, where is your mummy?” he asked the small girl who bowed deeply for the king and pointed in the direction of a vendor, Jareth saw the shape of a woman behind a pillar. “Maybe you should go back to her so she doesn’t worry.” 

“Okay. But you haveta promise not to tell Mama I ran into you.” she whispered conspiratorially to the Goblin King, still sitting on the ground. 

“Your secret's safe with us.” Jareth pointed to the other King who nodded in agreement. He pulled a crystal from the air and began running across his hands, a favorite of most children before handing it over to her. "A gift of apology my dear girl." She laughed and the smile on her pretty face stopped his heart. She took the crystal and placed in the pocket of an apron with a quick thank you she ran off to her mother. 

“Well Jareth, took you long enough to return my visit.” Eljin had moved on from the little girl and slapped his friend on the back. “Let us begin the tour.” Jareth walked, although distractedly along the walkway, watching the little girl run to her mother. Her mother lifted the girl and rested her on her hip. He watched her nuzzle the girls cheek before pulling the hood of her cape up. The girl giggled and yanked her mother’s hood down and he froze. He could feel the blood rushing to his ears. Everything around him began to get dark, except for the sight of Sarah and her daughter. Eljin stopped speaking about whatever nonsense he was rambling on about to look at a visibly shaken Jareth. Following his line of sight, he saw who he was looking at. 

“She is rather breath taking isn’t she? Too bad she is only a peasant.” 

“Peasant? That woman should be a queen.” Jareth watched as she hurriedly put her hood up and looked around a little terrified, he saw the crystal he had given the girl in Sarah’s hand and the panic as she looked around the market. Satisfied she didn’t see him she moved on with her shopping.

It was her. He was sure of it. He would recognize that hair anywhere. No one in the Underground had hair that dark. But how was she here. There was no logical reason behind it. She must be another figure of his imagination. She stopped at another vendor. It had been years since he was able to stop imagining her everywhere, and but even then it was just flashes, no vision lasted this long. She had to be real this time. Another ghost to haunt him. A gust of wind brought her sweet scent under his nose and he knew it was her. He felt like this was the first time he had truly breathed in 15 years. What was she doing here? Not just in the neighboring Elf Kingdom, but in the Underground. Last time he saw her, she was celebrating her victory with his subjects. That was more than 15 years ago. She turned a corner and he lost sight of her for a moment. 

“If you’ll excuse me, we will continue this discussion later. Thank you for the tour.” he nodded to the Elf King who was escorting Jareth around the market before rushing off in her direction. 

He followed her for a long time, he wasn’t sure exactly how long, but always stayed far enough back so she didn’t see him. He watched her smile and charm the merchants, he watched her haggle for better prices and occasionally tickle the small girl on her hip. He just watched her. He was a man lost in the desert and she was his oais. He drank her in, she quenched the thirst in his soul. 

She stopped at vendor selling fruit and he approached her. She must have assumed he was another customer because she did not stop her conversation with the vendor. Satisfied with the accord they reached on the price she reached out to grab a peach. He put his hand on top of hers and she sighed. 

“Really? There are dozens more and you try to take mine!” she huffed setting her daughter down and turned to look at the jerk stealing her fruit. Her beautiful green eyes widening with panic with recognition of his pale blue ones. She yanked her hand away like his touch burned. It burned him as well, but in a different way. She averted her eyes and dipped into a low curtsey. “Your Majesty, I apologize for losing my temper.” she folded her hands in front of her and kept her eyes down. She did not see his face fall and his smile turn into frown. He looked over at the little girl who was smiling up at him. 

“You have never been sorry for losing your temper before, why start now?” he folded his arms and leaned against the wood cart holding the fruit. He was very adept at feigning indifference when really his entire body was lit up with excitement. He did not care for the subseverant way she was talking to him though. That was not his Sarah. His Sarah was firey and defiant. 

“Ah Jareth! There you are! You ran off so quickly. Oh, I see you have met our local seamstress. She is the best in the realm!” the Elf King spoke to Jareth, but graced Sarah with a tender smile. She gave him a tight smile back and curtsied to him response. 

“That is very kind Sire, thank you.” she averted her eyes again. Jareth did not like this new Sarah. She should not be groveling to anyone. She should be standing with her head high, like the queen she was meant to be. 

“Yes, we seemed to have both reached for the same peach. I do adore peaches, they tend to be so magical.” he smirked at her, but got no response. She stood with her head lowered still. This would not do. “It is wonderful to find help that really knows her place. I should have my seamstress spend some time with the wench to teach her how to act to her betters.” at that she raised her eyes to him. Ah. There she is. He thought when he saw the anger in her eyes and defiant tilt to her chin. She looked at the time piece on her wrist and he saw the worry in her eyes. 

“She is amazing. Appears out of nowhere 5 years ago, widowed without a single shilling to her name. It wasn’t long before she had my entire village as customers. She is quite the talent. Though I cannot convince her to move to our Kingdom rather than journeying here weekly. Says she’s loyal to her King.”

“5 years? 5? You have been here 5 years?” Jareth ignoring the other king trying to get Sarah to look at him. Her daughter tugged on her dress to get her attention. She gestured to the big clock on the tower across the plaza and he saw panic cross Sarah’s face. 

“I apologize, but I must be going.” she placed the peach in her basket with a curtsy to both kings. She picked up her daughter and hugged her tightly and began walking off. She stopped for a moment to address Jareth over her shoulder. “Feel free to send your seamstress to me, I would be happy to teach her some lessons. A King should not have to put up with such shoddy workmanship with his clothes.” she took off in a full run after that out of the market. 

“Damnation!” he growled and followed after her. 

“Jareth! She meant no disrespect! Leave the poor girl alone!” The Elf King called after him. 

Jareth caught up with Sarah at the edge of the woods. 

“Sarah! Stop!” he shouted, before grabbing her wrist and spinning her around. “I did not mean it! I was trying to get a rise out of you!” 

“I don’t care about that! Please let go of me! I have to go! I can’t be here any longer.” she tugged on her arm. She sat the little girl down but held tightly onto her small hand. 

“Just wait a damn moment woman! You cannot suddenly appear in my world and not give me an explanation!” 

“Jareth please! I will explain later, I just have to go!” she swayed on her feet for a moment. He noticed her face go pale before dropping over and holding her stomach. “Please transport me home, please!” she begged between tears, she was on her knees in pain before passing out. He scooped her up under her knees and rested her head on his chest. He reached a hand out to her daughter, her tiny hand was so small she could only really wrap her hand around his finger.


	2. Explinatations and Deals

He sat in the middle of the large stone room alternating between watching Sarah’s face and her daughter spin in circles. Clearly unaffected by what happened to her mother and very comfortable with where she was. 

“Darling girl, you are making me dizzy watching you. Won’t you sit for a moment.” she stopped her spinning and came to sit next to him. 

“What’s your name?” she asked as she pulled her dress to splay around her small body and cover her legs. 

“My name is Jareth, I am a very old friend of your mother’s. What is your name?” he smiled at her. 

“I’m not allowed to say. Mama said I can’t tell anyone.” 

“Even if they are a friend of hers?” 

“Mama said ESPECIALLY if they say they are a friend of hers.” there was a mischievous glint to her eyes and he swore for a moment they turned blue again. As soon as he saw the blue it was gone. 

“That is very smart advice. I will wait for your mother to wake up and ask her. Tell me, do you come to this room often?” 

“Yep! I was born in here! There use to be a bed over there!” she pointed to the center of the room, next to the large bricked hole. A warm light emitted from it, but it appeared to flash brightly at the girls words. He looked down at Sarah, and tried to will her awake. 

She began to stir in his arms. He had been sitting with her in his lap for the last 30 minutes trying to figure out what was happening. She was back, and apparently been back for a while now. Why? How? How had he not known? How did he not sense her? She had a daughter who was born here, does that mean she is married to a local? He had so many questions and only the sleeping woman in his arms could answer.

Her eyes fluttered open and they stayed locked staring at each other for a few moments before she broke the silence. 

“Would you mind letting me up please?” 

“Absolutely not. If I let you go, you will run from me again.” he shook his head, and tightened his grip on her to prove a point. 

“I promise I won’t run.” she tried to assure him. 

“It would do no good if you did. Now that I know you are here, I will find you again.” he finally released her, she got up from his lap and went to lean on a stone wall. She crouched down and beckoned the little girl to come to her. She held her close, the little girl resting her head on her shoulder. He searched her face for something, any indication of what she was feeling but there was nothing until she hugged her daughter, he saw relief. 

“Do you know where we are?” he finally asked. 

“Yes. The heart of the Labyrinth.” 

“Do you know why when I tried to take you home I kept landing here?” 

“Not exactly.” 

“Not exactly? What happened to you, why did you lose consciousness?” 

“Well. I think that your questions are all connected. Since I came here, I have not been able to be out of the Labyrinth for longer than 10 hours without getting sick. Usually I can push it and make it back in plenty of time. I just spend a little time here and feel good as new, this place rejuvenates me.” 

"10 hours? Why 10 I wonder?" He was thinking out loud. 

"I'm sure it's not coincidence that is how it took for me to get through the labyrinth for Toby. You stealing 3 hours from me and all." 

"You insulted my labyrinth." He waved a flippant hand at her. "You didn't even need that time anyway. You didn't even miss it."

"So generous of you." her face scrunched giving him a dirty look. 

“How do you make it back here in time when you are 3 hours walking distance from the Labyrinth. I shudder to think what would have happened if I hadn’t been there to transport you back.” 

“I wasn’t asking you to transport me back. Usually the Labyrinth does it for me. Or at least i think it is the Labyrinth. I just have to call out and she brings us back here. I joke and say she has separation anxiety. Sometimes, she pulls me back before I get sick, and sometimes I think she lets me stay long enough to get sick just to teach me a lesson for leaving and taking the baby away from her. She loves Jules.” she began rubbing the stone wall and smiling at it. The light in the hole glowed a warm yellow in response. He watched her in amazement. She had a deep connection with the Labyrinth. No one beside the King really understood that she was indeed a sentient creature. Sarah sat her daughter down and she ran off to play in the corner of the room. Picking up a stick she began a sword fight with the wall. He noticed the glow from the Labyrinth changing colors again. He had never seen her react this much to anything. 

“How?” he said quietly, turning back to Sarah. 

“I’m not sure how the magic works.” 

“No, not that. How did you get here?” 

“Same way I did before. I made a wish and didn’t choose my right words.” 

He stood up and walked to her, unable to stay away and not touch her. She did not fight him when he placed a hand on her hip, and brushed her long dark braid behind her shoulder with his other hand. He caught her lean into his hand when it touched her neck. He rested his free arm on the wall above her head, keeping a firm hand on her hip. His knees buckled, after all these years apart she made him dizzy with desire just by being near him.

“What exactly did you say?” he looked down into her eyes, they both seemed to take a shuddering breath. 

“Well, I was going through something really tough. I wished I could go home, I wanted the Labyrinth to be my home. I said the Labyrinth would take care of me. Of course at the time, I didn’t know she was alive and I didn't mean literally her. I just meant, the kingdom, the creatures. Nearest I can figure is she heard me call on her and took me literally. So I woke up here, in the heart of the Labyrinth and have not been able to go back to the Above.” she turned and walked away from him. He liked that she did not refer to the above as home, he especially liked that home to her was here in his Kingdom. 

“Why did I not know you were here?” he asked her retreating back. 

“I assume the Labyrinth was cloaking us. Also I take care to stay out of the Goblin City and when you have a runner, the Labyrinth brings us back here.” 

“That is not what I meant Sarah. 5 years.” his fingers tightened on her hip, her pupils dilated and he was gratified to know he wasn’t the only one affected by their touch. 

“Closer to 6 actually.” she shrugged a single shoulder at him. She pushed past him, and if he hadn’t noticed her eyes a moment before, it would have been a convincing display of indifference. 

“Why haven’t you come to me? Why not tell me you were here?” 

“I thought you would hate me. I thought you would be upset. I was afraid you would take my daughter from me. Hoggle and Didymus said you were incredibly angry after I… after I left. I didn’t want to upset you more. I'm assuming by the gracious way you're talking to me, I don't have to worry about that?" she raised her eyebrows at him. 

“Sarah. You and your daughter are perfectly safe with me. I am not seeking any type of revenge. I am most happy you are here. Albeit a little shocked. Where are you living?” he needed to change the subject, he was too close to revealing his heart to her already. Less than hour with her and he wanted to get on one knee and vow his undying love to her. With that safe question she turned around with a smile. 

“I’ll show you. We have this cute little cottage that Ludo, Hoggle and Didymus helped me build.” she figured now that he knew she was here, there was no point in hiding anything. He would find everything out himself, might as well be on her terms. She felt safe with him, not at all as terrified as she thought she would be. She picked up her daughter and basket in one arm, and reached out her other hand for him to take, which he gladly accepted, as well as taking her daughter from her arms and resting her on his hip. He was surprised that Sarah let him take her without any fight. 

“So who is this little angel then?” he nodded his head to the girl currently trying to braid little bits of his hair. 

“This is Jules, my daughter.” 

“I can tell that. She is the spitting image of you. She said she was born in the heart of the Labyrinth. Does that mean her…” he trailed off, not wanting to know the answer about the girls father. He didn’t know what he would do if she had a husband down here.

“Yes, well I was fairly far along when we came home.” 

“My uncles call me Julianna the Beautiful, Princess of the Labyrinth. But you may call me Princess Jules.” she patted his cheek with her still chubby hand. He threw his head back and laughed. 

“Well Princess of the Labyrinth, it is wonderful to me you. I am the King of the Goblins.” 

“That’s a silly type of king to pretend to be.” she scrunched her small nose. 

“He’s not pretending darling, he is a real life King.” Sarah reached over and tickled her belly. Jules squirmed and laughed. 

“Wow a real king!” her words were interrupted by a yawn and she rested her head on his shoulder before nodding off. Much like her mother and uncle before her, she seemed to have no fear. 

"The long walk to and from the market wares her out. I try to carry her as far as I can, but she is getting so big." She covered Julianna's head with the hood of her cape, trying to block the sun a bit. Jareth stared at the small girl resting so easily on his shoulder. He felt something run through his body, it felt like a memory but a distant one. He desperately tried to get to it but he couldn't. She yawned again in her sleep and the feeling changed to comfort. There was something comforting about this small girl. 

They walked together in silence for a time before they came to the middle of the forest. Far enough in where most travelers wouldn’t see it, but not too far as to make it hard to come and go. 

“Those 3 helped you build this? How?” he was amazed at the craftsmanship. 

“Well, Ludo called the rocks we used for the walls, and the Labyrinth helped make it less like a cave and more like a small cottage. She also made all these lovely flowers grow around the cottage. Despite her temper tantrums about me leaving, she is very sweet. She does take very good care of us. Come inside!” she pulled him inside and shut the door. She removed her cape and tossed it onto a chair. He laid the sleeping girl onto a straw mattress and covered her with a blanket. 

The cottage was mostly one large room, with a small kitchen area in one corner and a bed in another. There were several chairs of different sizes around a wood table in the center and one large overstuffed one right in front of the fireplace. 

“Most of the furniture is from the junkyard, but Hoggle built me this table. Isn’t it beautiful? It is by far the nicest thing I have ever owned.” she knocked on the dark hardwood.

“Yes it is very well done. May I sit?” 

“Oh! Yes of course! Could I get you something to drink?” she made a move to go outside to her water pump, but he shook his head no.

“You are very near the Fiery territory. Are you sure you and Julianna are safe out here?”

“Oh those idiots. They leave us alone. They are scared of me, when I first got here they tried to give me trouble but I had a lighter in my pocket when I came over. So I pulled it out and told them I control fire and lit it. They think I am a fire Goddess now.” she smiled and pulled out a chair next to him. 

“Sarah. How do you live like this? This place is basically a hovel. Is that a hay mattress?” he finally said, gesturing to the room.

“We live here very happily thank you very much! It isn’t much but it is our home! I have a roof over our heads, my daughter has plenty to eat and I have a job I enjoy. I have friends that love me, and treat my daughter like a princess and we have the unconditional love of the Labyrinth.” 

“I am sorry Sarah. I did not intend to insult you. You have built a wonderful little life here. But wouldn’t you want more?" 

She just shook her head no. He frowned at her for a moment before continuing.

"Look, you are here because you were hiding from me, you no longer have to hide. I am sure we can find something better for you.” 

“I guess you are right. It might be nice to live closer to the village. It would be nice for Jules to have her own room. I’ve saved up a bit of money from my work. I bet I could find afford a nice little place closer to the Elf Kingdom.”

“The Elf Kingdom. Absolutely not. Why the devil would you want to be closer to them?” 

“Because that is where my customers are. Obviously I can’t leave the Labyrinth fully but I could be closer so I don’t need walk as far weekly. Where did you think I was going to go? Your castle?” she scoffed at him. 

“Actually yes. Don't give me that look and just listen, I have a proposition for you. I need some new garments made for an upcoming ball. I want you to come stay at the castle and make them. I will pay you handsomely, enough to build a large house on your own.” 

“You want me to come stay in your castle and be a servant? No thank you!” 

“Nonsense. You are not listening to me. You come stay, as my exalted and esteemed guest. You will be introduced to the finest noblemen in the underground as the best designer and garment maker in the lands. Lords and Ladies will be beating down your door to get your wares. You will be put in the path of great success, you can even find a good match as well.” the last one was a trap, to see what she would say. 

“I’m not interested in marriage thank you. But I do like the idea of building my business like that. When is the ball?” she squinted her eyes at him, still suspicious of his motives. 

“A month hence.”

“I think you have yourself a deal Goblin King!” she stuck her hand out for him to shake. He grabbed it with a smile and transported them to his castle.


	3. New Rooms

“Wow! This is the nicest room I have ever seen!” she spun around looking for Julianna, she found her curled up in the center of an oversized bed.

“I am glad the lady approves. We have a wardrobe here, and sitting room through that door. There are facilities with a self-filling bathtub through here.” 

“You have plumbing?” 

“Plumbing? No. We have magic Sarah. The castle is run on magic, it is an extension of the Labyrinth. I don’t need staff. The castle provides. There are goblins that live here, but not in this wing of the house. This is off limits to them.” 

“Okay. And where do I work?” 

“I will have a workroom ready for you tomorrow. In the meantime why don’t you take a bath and change. We can have supper in the sitting room together when you are done.” 

“I don’t have anything to change into though. I didn’t get a chance to grab my things.” 

“There are plenty of gowns in the wardrobe. They have been there for ages, it was intended as a wedding trousseau for a Goblin Queen. Feel free to change them however you see fit.” 

“Thank you Jareth.” she smiled a genuine smile at him. Happy with the prospect of taking a hot bath and possibly getting a good night's sleep on the plush bed. She got on her toes to place a gentle kiss on his cheek. 

He popped back to Sarah’s cottage. Jareth decided to bring some of her less offensive things to help her feel more settled. Which mostly meant her books, her stuffed chair and her table the scab made her. He made sure to grab some of the girl’s toys as well. The look of surprise and joy on her beautiful face when she emerged from her bedchamber and saw her belongs, almost made him want to bring the rest here. Almost. 

“My table! Thank you!” she threw her arms around his neck in excitement. He wrapped his arms around her middle and pulled her close for a moment before releasing her. 

“It is a beautiful table. I thought it would look nice in here. Sit, have some food.” he pulled a chair out for her to sit. She couldn’t believe the spread of food sitting out. She filled her plate with a little of everything. She had not feasted like this in years. “I think I would like a table like this as well. Maybe I will ask your friend to make me one as well.” he flicked his wrist and Hoggle appeared before them. 

“Yes, Yer Majesty?” Hoggle said with a small bow before catching eyes with Sarah. “Sarah? Whys you here with the Rat? Hows did he find you? Is he keepen ya prisoner? Where is the Pr--” he stopped short 

“No Hoggle. We ran into each other at the Market. He has hired me to make something for him to wear at a ball. I am in no danger. He knows about Jules, she’s safe and asleep in the other room.” she smiled at her friend, trying to show him she wasn’t scared. Obviously he didn’t believe her, he squinted his eyes at her. 

“Calm down Higgle. Sarah is my guest here.” Jareth sneered at the dwarf. 

“Hoggle.” Sarah corrected. She suspected he knew, and was trying to rile up Hoggle. 

“Yes well. Whatever the little traitor’s name is. You kept the Lady a secret from your King for 5 years?” 

“Closer to 6 I’d ‘spect.” Hoggle said folding his small arms. 

“Oh, so you’re not a coward anymore?” 

“Not when it comes to Sarah and the Princess. I dinna want you hurting them. They was safer withouts you knowin bouts em. Punish me iffin you want, but I won't apologize for protecting my friends.” 

“I am not going to punish you.” 

“You ain’t?” 

“You aren’t?” Sarah asked surprised. 

“No. What’s done is done. What I brought you here for was a table. I adore this table you made for Sarah. I would like you to make me one for my private dining quarters.” 

“What? Is this a joke?” Hoggle looked from Jareth to Sarah, the latter only shrugged. 

“Hogshead. I tire of this game. I desire a table and I desire you make it exactly like the Lady’s. Although I would like matching chairs with it. I will pay you half now and half after. Is this sufficient?” he tossed a bag with coins to Hoggle. His eyes grew large in shock when he opened the bag to see how much was in there. 

“This...this is just half Sire? Thank yous! Thank yous so much! I’ll gets on building immediately sir!” He smiled proudly as Jareth transported him back. 

“You made him very happy. You must have given him a lot.” 

“It is of no consequence. It is only money.” he waved her comment off. 

“Only money. Smacks loudly of someone who has never been without it. It is only money to you, but it is the world to someone who doesn’t have any.” she took a bite out of the chicken leg on her plate. They ate in silence for a while. She kept looking around the room, taking in her surroundings. 

“Where does that door go?” she finally asked, standing and going to the bookcase to see what books he had. 

“That door takes you into the hallway and that one takes you into a nursery. I will have it fit for Julianna by morning.” he stood followed behind her. 

“Oh. And what about that one?” she pointed to another door across the room. 

“Ah, well. That door leads to my bedchambers. This is a joint sitting room.” he picked up a book and pretended to look through it. 

“Does that mean you currently have me staying in what would be the Queen’s room?” 

“Yes and no.” he continued to fake interest in his book, turning pages. 

“What exactly does that mean?” she took the book from his hands and made him look at her. He sighed. 

“Yes, that room was designed for the Queen and past Queens have occupied it. No meaning if I had a Queen she would live exclusively in my chambers and not across the hall.” he snatched his book back and flung himself onto the sofa, throwing one leg over the back and leaned his head back onto the armrest. He pretended to read again. 

“And what about the implications. How is a person supposed to take that?” she had her hands balled on her waist. He lowered his book for a moment to look at her. Gods she was exquisite in her dark green dressing gown. Her eyes ablaze. 

“There is no one here, not even the goblins are allowed up here. No one knows where you are, your reputation is safe. These are the nicest rooms in the castle, besides all that it pleases me to keep you two nearby.” he lifted his book up to hide his face. It was too soon to reveal too much to her. Last thing he wanted to do was scare her off, and run her out of his life again. 

“I wasn’t talking about other people. I was talking about me.” the last part she said quietly, almost too quiet to hear. She turned on her heel and went back to her room and shut the door.


	4. Lunch With Friends

Sarah had no idea what time it was when she finally awoke, but she could not remember a time she slept so well and woke up so refreshed. She stretched and noticed she did not have an ache in any of her usual places. All of this might be worth it, just for the good sleep. Listening to her growling stomach, she finally rose and put a dressing gown over her nightdress before going and searching for breakfast. She opened the sitting room door and found Jareth sitting at her table with his paperwork. Jules was sitting next to him with her own stack of paper she was scribbling on. He looked up and smiled at her. Her knees went weak at the sight of that smile. She couldn’t lie to herself that it was an enormous relief that he did not hate her. She was very happy he seemed to want some sort of friendship. 

“My, don’t you look lovely this morning.” 

“Thank you. I feel amazing. That might be the best sleep I have ever had. I might forgo any payment for your outfit and just ask to take that bed instead. Is there any food?” 

“That is only the second most comfortable bed in the castle. Wait till you try mine. Yes, there is some pastries over there. He indicated to plate on the coffee table by the fireplace.

“Why, Your Majesty! Are you flirting with me?” she grabbed a scone and sat in her chair and began undoing her braid. He watched her for a moment and went behind her. 

“No my dear, I am merely stating a fact. Here, allow me. You eat.” he took her long hair from her and undid her braid. He began running his hands through it to untangle it. He thanked the gods he was not wearing his gloves. She leaned back into the contact and hummed lightly. They listened to Julianna chatter on about her own room, and all the toys inside it. She was especially taken with the rocking horse, which lead to Jareth promising to buy her a real horse of her own. She then told Sarah all about her nanny, a goblin and how she wanted to learn to speak Goblin too. Jareth promised to find her the finest tutor to teach her anything she wants. Sarah smiled, Julianna had a way of making everyone want to spoil her. He even taught her a couple of words right then. Sarah listened to the two and was struck by the thought of how natural and comfortable this all felt. She relished in the moment, a moment she had always hoped but never thought would happen. In her dreams though, Julianna was his daughter though, as sweet as he was with her, she felt he would never accept them after everything. Jules ran to her room to play with her new toys. 

“You’re going to spoil her rotten before we leave. If you get her a horse we will have to be here everyday.” she turned her head to look at him. He stopped running his fingers through her hair, though he did not remove his hands. She felt him rub a strand between his thumb and pointer finger. 

“She could never be rotten. Maybe my plan in agreeing to the horse is working. I’ll get to see her everyday. You look very fetching in this dressing gown by the way." he commented before reluctantly releasing her hair. All the tangles were out and he had no excuse to continue running his fingers through it. It took most of his strength to not lean down and kiss her neck.

“Thank you. Everything in that wardrobe is green and cream. Someone clearly had and thing for the color green.” she took a bite of her pastry. 

“Clearly.” he said going back to his paperwork. “Do not fill up, we have plans for luncheon soon. You slept very late. In fact, you might want to start getting ready now. Our guest will be here shortly.” 

“Oh, and who is our guest?” she asked shoving the last bite in her mouth. Food this fine could not be wasted. 

“Eljin, the Elf King.” 

“Good! I so enjoy him. He is such a kind soul. He took an active interest in me and Jules when I first came here.” she smiled and got up from her seat. “I was hoping to see my workroom and get started today though.” she added. 

“Oh I am very sure he did.” he squinted his eyes. Of course the elf showed an interest in Sarah, she was beautiful and sweet. He needed to know how active and interes it was. “There is plenty of time Sarah, it will hold till tomorrow. Let us enjoy some time to relax. Besides, I have sent for some help for you and she will not be here for another a couple days.”

“Time off huh? I haven’t taken any time off since the accident. That will be nice!” she smiled and left for her room.

__________________________________________________________ 

“Sarah! You look stunning!” Eljin took her arms and spun her around took take a better look at her. Her gown was a silk creme with dark green vines embroidered throughout the bottom till it reached the bodice. Jareth saw the look of desire on the other king’s face. Sarah missed it, but Jareth did not. 

“I must say I am surprised at seeing you here. I was afraid this beast was going to hunt you down yesterday after the way he took after you.” 

“Thank you Sire. King Jareth and I go back a long way, and we were surprised to see each other is all. We haven’t seen each other in over 10 years!” 

“Longer dearest. It has been 15 years, 6 months and 12 days.” Jareth added. Both Eljin and Sarah were unsure what to say.

“But who’s counting?” the kind Eljin joked to relieve the tension. “So, you are staying here are you? And after turning down my offer to come stay in my Kingdom. I am hurt!” he offered her his arm and escorted her to the table. A very put out Jareth followed behind them. 

“Now Sire, you know I told you I could not leave my kingdom or my king.” she put a hand on Jareth’s arm when they sat. He smiled proudly at her claiming him as her king. “I have ties here that I cannot break.” 

“Yes, I know dear, I know. So Jareth, she has lived in your kingdom then, you are the king she is so loyal to? Who would have thought, and all this time you never saw her. Strange that.” Eljin chuckled. 

“I do not believe any of that is your business. Sarah here has graciously agreed to fit me for a costume for the upcoming ball. She will be here so I can assure the work is being done properly and timely.” he began eating from his plate. He owed the other king no real explanation. 

“Ball? What ball Jareth?” Eljin asked, amused. He was catching on to the game his friend was playing now. 

“Did you not receive your invitation? Must talk to your steward about that. There will be a ball next month here, of course you are invited.” 

“Yes, I will need to talk to my steward. Clearly I am not getting all of my letters. Sarah, you must save me a dance.” 

“Sire, I will not be there.” she looked down at her plate. 

“Don’t be silly Sarah, of course your going to be.” he a bit off his fork before answering her questioning look, “How am I to introduce the finest seamstress in the lands if she is not there! My plan is to make Sarah a big success, and fit for all the noblemen in the land. You of course will help spread her name around.” it was not a question, but more of a command. 

“Of course I will.” Eljin smiled at Sarah and patted her hand. A small growl came from Jareth when he saw that. He was very forward for a King. 

“Thank you Your Highness.” she smiled back. 

“You must call me Eljin my dear. We are friends after all.” 

“Thank you Eljin.” she blushed and looked away, a grunt of irritation escaped Jareth at her response. He did not care to hear Eljin's name come so freely from her lips, or the blush on her beautiful cheeks.

“Your Majesty!” a small goblin wearing a helmet with horns came bursting into the room. 

“Yes?” Jareth replied annoyed. 

“It is the Rock-caller!” 

“What of him?” 

“He is here, he’s with the little Knight with no smell and they will not leave without seeing their fair maiden Sarah and the little Princess. They are making quite the fuss out there.” Ludo gave a loud roar as if to prove the goblin’s point. 

“Sarah, please go make sure your friends are not tearing down my castle. I'll send Julianna down to you. She'll like transportation I believe."

“I’m going to take my plate with me, this food will calm Ludo down. Eljin, it was wonderful to see you again.” she gave a small curtsey, and reached over and grabbed some of Jareth’s food from his plate as well as her own, Eljin expected Jareth to be upset with the presumptuousness of grabbing from his plate, but he only smiled at her and helped her stack more on top. Jareth watched her intently until the door finally shut, and an unmistakable look of disappointment crossed his face. Eljin sat back and laughed loudly. 

“What is so funny?” Jareth folded his arms and scowled at the Elf. 

“You! I am surprised at you, losing your head over a girl that fast!” 

“What makes you think I lost my head?” 

“You have invented a ball in order to get her to move in with you. You also growl whenever I touch her. I am sorry friend, I had no idea she was spoken for. I could tell she was marked by someone, but I assumed that was her husband, I had no idea it was you until today.” 

“There is a ball next month. I am making an important announcement to all the kingdoms. And what do you mean marked?” 

“She bares a mark, she has been claimed by a lover. I did not recognize the magic as your own until you two were together. You forget, Elves have a special sense. I can see the magic you share. You both glow when you are near one another.” Eljin leaned in and took a closer look at him. “How did you not know you marked her?” 

“If I did, I did not intend to. She was too young to keep the last time she was here.” 

“She couldn’t have been that young, you can only mark one of childbearing years. Where is she from? In all the time I have known her, she has never said.” 

“What do you know of her? I’m curious what she told everyone.” he folded his arms as he sat back in his chair. 

“Not much, she is very mysterious. She said she was from another land, which makes sense with that dark hair. It is exquisite isn’t it?” 

“You’re getting off track old man.” he scowled at Eljin. 

“Yes sorry. She said she was from another land but never elaborated where, she was badly injured before. She had a cane and walked with a limp for a long time. The scar on her neck was still very fresh.” 

“Scar? What scar?” he sat up quickly.

“You didn’t notice? My you are blinded by love aren’t you? She said there was a terrible accident and she had no home left. She said she had visited our lands before and wanted to start over. At least that is what the people say, it is story pieced together by lots of little stories she has let slip. It is understood she is a widow, though I have never heard her confirm it. I still don’t know where she comes from, hair like that. She has some strong magic too. It seems to be like your magic, I suspected she was a fae changeling.” 

“She’s from Aboveground. She was a runner. She is only a mortal.”

“Really? Mortal born? She may have been born a mortal but she is no longer. You can’t sense it? You need to take a good hard look at her Jareth. She is no mere mortal and neither is that girl of hers. She holds some powerful magic, she needs someone to show her how to use it properly.” 

“She was never a mere mortal. She is the only one to best my Labyrinth. She should be my queen damn it!” 

“She is that Sarah? My goodness Jareth! No wonder you chased her like that yesterday! Everything is starting to make sense now." he sat back in his chair and folded his arms, a thoughtful expression on his face. “Well I must go, you have some work planning a ball don’t you?” Eljin laughed at his friend. 

“I do. You will be there won’t you? I have big news to announce.” 

“What news is that?” 

“If I tell you now, there will be no need in you coming. Thank you for dining with me, I will see you soon.” Jareth stood and began to walk Eljin out, meeting Sarah, Ludo with Julianna on his shoulders and Sir Didymus in the hall. Julianna’s face lit up at seeing Jareth and stretched her small arms out to him. He took her off the rock-caller’s shoulders, tossing her in the air a couple of times before hugging her close to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her small cheek against his own. 

“Your Highness! How are thee?” Didymus removed his hat and lowered into a deep bow. Ludo tried to copy him, but less gracefully. Sarah threw her head back and laughed at Ludo, it was then the light caught a long silver scar across her neck. Jareth’s mouth tightened. 

“Are you leaving already sire?” Sarah asked Eljin, she gave him a small curtsey. 

“Yes my dear, I must. As always it was a pleasure to see you.” he took her hand and kissed it. “Jareth.” he tilted his head to the Goblin King before leaving. 

“Well my lady, if thee feels secure here then we must be off as well. I have ignored my sacred duties long enough. Sire it was wonderful to see you again.” the fox bowed again to the king and to Sarah. Jareth handed Julianna over to her mother, and stood next to the fox.

“Sawah! Pwincess! Love!” Ludo wrapped his large arms around them, Jareth noticed he did it gently as to not hurt her.

“We love you too Ludo!” she squeezed him and Julianna kissed his cheek. 

“Yes well, make sure you come back often to visit the ladies.” Jareth offered, and he surprised himself to realize he meant it. They made the ladies incredibly happy which is all Jareth wanted for them. 

“Really? That is most kind of you sir!” Didymus jumped excitedly. 

“Of course, I want Sarah to feel at home while she is staying here.” 

“Thank you so much sir.” Sarah gave him a small smile, he delighted in the sparkle behind her green eyes. “If you don’t mind, I am feeling a little sore so I am going to go lie down for a while or maybe take a bath. Want to take a nap little Princess?” she asked the yawning girl. “I will see you gentlemen soon.” she curtsied as she left. 

“Bye Sawah! Bye Pwincess!” Ludo waved happily, Julianna waved back cheerifuly. 

“Didymus, I will walk you out.” Jareth curtly told the fox.

“Are you angry we kept the lady’s presence here a secret sire? She made us promise not to tell you. We toldest her that you would be most happy to see her but she didn’t want you to see her the way she was.” the old fox asked as they walked to the gate. 

“I was at first, but I understand you were keeping your word to Sarah. I know very well loyalty to your king comes second to the Lady. I am very happy she is back, and Julianna has been an absolute delight around here. What a pity about the accident though.” Jareth shook his head and clicked his tongue. 

“Yes, the Lady was barely alive when she came back. It took nearly a year to heal her body, and I believe it was only that fast due to the Labyrinth’s magic. Had she stayed above the Lady and child surely would have perished. I am not convinced her heart has healed fully.” 

“Tragic about her husband as well.” 

“You knowest about Mark sire? I am surprised she told you. Not so tragic if you ask me, the scoundrel. He deserved a lot worse than what happened to him. To do something so heinous to your wife, especially in her state. If I ever meet the man I will run him through with my sword!” Didymus spit and Ludo gave a long howl like he was in pain. It was then Jareth remembered a comment she made about being with child when she came here and his blood was boiling.

“Yes well, she is here and happy now. We will protect her and make sure she is taken care of. They are safe here and will always be.”

“I am gratified to know you hold no ill will to the Lady, that you too want her happy.” Didymus gave another deep bow before leaving the gates. Ludo lumbered through, giving Jareth a pat on the back.


	5. Revalations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one has some descriptions of domestic violence.

Sarah jumped when she came out of her bath to find Jareth sitting in a chair in the dark. The look on his face was nothing short of thunderous. 

“Jesus! You scared me half to death. What are you doing in my room?” she tightened the belt of her silk robe. She began fiddling with her hair. She did not like the look he was giving her. 

“I am king, they are all my rooms. Who is Mark?” he finally asked.

“What?” she laughed, but Jareth could sense the tension in her voice, he could smell her fear. She sat at the vanity and began brushing out her hair. She watched him through the mirror. She chewed her lip hard as she attempted to untangle her locks. She dropped the brush twice before she was able to get a grip on it. He leaned forward and rested his arms on his knees. 

“You heard me. Who is Mark.” 

“Mark is my husband.” she swallowed so hard he heard it across the room. She dropped the brush again. but left it down. Taking a deep breath she rested her face in her hands. 

“Is or was?” 

“Both. We never divorced, I came home before I could officially divorce him.” 

“Why are you here Sarah? Tell me the truth this time. Why did you come here? Were you running from someone?” 

“There was an accident and I got badly hurt. I needed some place to go, there was nowhere safe for me to go up there, and all I wanted was to be here with y...my friends.” she began to sob into her hands. Jareth came around and sat on the bench next to her. He gathered her into his arms and held her tight. 

“ Why are you so angry at me? Cause I married someone else? Because I had his baby?" she pulled back from his embrace shoved him away. She got up walked to the other side of her room.

“I knew you would marry someone else when you left here, I wouldn't expect you to sit around lonely forever. But, do you really want to know why am I angry? You hid from me in my own kingdom for 6 years Sarah. 6! I am angry because you thought so little of me that you would rather live in a hovel then tell me you were here or accept my help. I am angry that you won’t tell me the truth of what happened. Mostly I am angry that you were so badly injured and I WAS NOT ABLE TO PROTECT YOU!” he roared at her. He instantly regretted it when she recoiled and covered her face with her forearm. He recognized movement for what it was, defensive stance, to protect her face from being hit and he saw nothing but white for a moment. She thought he was going to hit her. He hated himself in that moment. 

“I thought you hated me, I thought you wanted me dead.” she said behind her arm. “You were my childhood villain for god sake!” she lowered her arm and shouted back at him, her old fire coming back.

“I was much more than your villain and you know that!” he threw his arms up and stormed out of the room. She jumped when he slammed the door. Defeated she sat on the edge of her bed and cried. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jareth laid in his bed stewing, he knew he shouldn’t have yelled at her. He spent the rest of the afternoon and evening avoiding her and mentally beat himself up mentally for scaring her the way he did.. He only returned to their rooms when he saw her candle go out in her own room. He thought about how much pain she must have been in. He berated himself for losing his temper. That was not what she needed, but as he began to list everything he was upset about he lost control. 

His door creaked, and in the dark her heard small tentative footsteps. He laid perfectly still when the covers lifted and the bed dipped. Sarah rested her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her, she said nothing for a long time. Jareth didn’t mind, he just enjoyed holding her in his arms. He thought she might have dosed off, but then she spoke. 

“I was pregnant. I was so happy. I wanted a baby for so long. Mark was not happy. He had a drinking and drug problem, and he cheated on me a lot. He got paranoid I was cheating on him. He was positive the baby wasn’t his. He got really high and drunk one night and beat the hell out of me, tried to slit my throat but he was too messed up. He sobered up a little bit and tried to take me to the hospital, planned on tell them we were mugged, but he hit a tree on the way to the hospital.” 

“Sarah.” he whispered. He had no idea what to say to all that. He felt even worse for how he reacted. 

“I was only a few weeks away from giving birth, and bleeding badly I thought I was losing Julianna. I never made it to the hospital, I called on the Labyrinth after we hit the tree. I was laying there bleeding to death and all I could think about was being here.” he could feel the moistness from her tears pooling on his chest. “I should have told you I was here sooner, I am so sorry. At first I wanted to get healthy again. But then I was just embarrassed.” 

“Embarrassed? Why would you be embarrassed?” 

“Well I thought you hated me, and I thought you would make fun of me. Lord it over me I should have stayed here with you. I was dumb to marry him and even stupider to stay with him as long as I did.” 

“No Sarah.You were not. None of that was your fault, that was on him. He was the monster. Where is he by the way? Did he survive?” 

“Yes. When I was pulled into the Labyrinth the cops were just driving up. I'm sure he’s locked up somewhere. Pregnant and missing wife, I am sure he is in prison. My dad wasn't much of a father, but he was a damn good lawyer." 

“He's in prison for now.” he growled. 

“I want you to promise me under no circumstances will you do anything to him.” she popped her head up and looked at him. Her beauty in the moonlight took his breath away. “It was years ago, I am here now and happy. Jules is healthy and wonderful. I am over it.” 

“She is utter perfection.” he squeezed her closer when he said that and for a moment she thought maybe he could accept them. “I wish you would have called me by name, I could only come to you if you said my name. I would have dismembered him limb by limb. I would have slowed down time to kill him more slowly.” 

“That's what I'm talking about. Please just leave him alone. It's done.” 

“Whatever you want. It destroys me that I wasn't able to protect you when you needed me. Did you ever think to call me?” 

“Everytime he hit me. But I decided it would be too hard on me if I called and you didn’t come. This way it was me deciding you weren’t there and not you rejecting me” she put her head back on his chest and he could feel more drops of tears. 

“Sarah. I will always come when you need me. Always. I would move heaven and earth for you and that girl in there.” he squeezed her tightly and kissed her head. 

“Thank you. Could I sleep in here tonight? I’m not use to sleeping without my baby and you were right, this bed is the most comfortable one.” she giggled, he felt her body relax. Feeling her relax in his arms and ask to stay with him made him the happiest being in existence. 

“Of course. Good night dearest. Thank you for sharing your story with me.” 

“You're the only person who knows the entire truth, you and the Labyrinth.” 

“You have no idea what that means to me Sarah. Thank you.” he kissed her head again. She turned onto her other side, pulling his arms and him with her. “You know you’re safe here right? I have a temper, but I would never lay a finger on you. I need you to know that you and Julianna are safe.” 

“I know that. Trust me, I have never in my life felt this safe. It was a gut reaction to yelling. I know you wouldn’t hurt us.” 

“Good. Sweet dreams Beloved.” the Beloved slipped out, he did not intend to call her that but it rolled off his tongue. She smiled and squeezed him a little tighter. 

Jareth waited for her to fall into a deep sleep. He ran his hand up and down above her body. The Fae can’t see magic like the elves could. He could feel it though. He could feel it all coursing through her veins, Eljin was wrong it wasn’t like his magic, it was his magic. She hummed in her sleep and turned towards him, he pulled his hand away for a moment afraid she would wake up. Once he was sure she was asleep, he began again. Now that she was facing him it was stronger. He noticed a glow coming from her heart. He put his hand over it and felt a jolt throughout his body. Looking down he noticed his heart was glowing as well. This must have been what Eljin was talking about. He caught sight on the scar along her neck. He ran his index finger along it and it began to glow as well. He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on the scar and it disappeared. She smiled in her sleep and wiggled around to get more comfortable.


	6. Happy Mornings and What No One knew

Jareth felt something tickle his nose. He scrunched his face and batted it away. But it came back. He batted away again, but this time he heard the jingle of a giggle. He opened his eyes and closed them again. He must be dreaming. This was a dream he had time and time again. Sarah could not be in his bed playing games with him. 

“I saw you open your eyes, I know you’re awake.” Sarah said, running her nail gently down his nose. 

“I was afraid it was a dream and if I opened my eyes completely you would be gone.” he kept his eyes screwed shut. Sarah giggled again, and placed her hand on his chest. He yelped at the contact and ice cold feeling of her hand. 

“Gracious Woman! You’re hands are frozen!” He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer to him, wrapping the blankets around them both. 

“You hog the blankets.” she said settling in. Her eyes closed at the warmth coming from him. He hugged her tighter still. “That might have been the most heavenly sleep I have ever had. This bed is so luxurious and comfortable. I'm not even sore! Normally my hip hurts in the morning!"

“It certainly has become even more comfortable. I might get rid of the bed in your room so you are forced to sleep in here with me every night.” he ran his hands through her hair again, she tilted her head back to look at him. It took everything he had in him to not lean down and kiss her.

“That wouldn’t be too terrible. Will I be able to begin work today?” 

“Mm, no. I think I will be making a royal decree no one will leave their beds today.”

“I apologize for the treason my Lord, but I must use the facilities.” she flipped the covers back and ran to her bedroom with a laugh. He got up and followed her into her room and waited for her to come out of the bathroom. 

“Don’t you have more important Kingly duties to do rather than follow a just lowly seamstress around?” she picked up her robe and tied it tight around her waist. Embarrassed by the look on his face, she ducked behind the door of the wardrobe to find a gown.

“Just a lowly seamstress? If you had come to me sooner you would know that being a champion of the Labyrinth, you are a titled woman. You are Lady Sarah of the Labyrinth!” 

“Is that a real title? Or is this a Princess Bride thing? ,” she poked her head around the wardrobe to look at him. ‘

“I have no idea what that means.” 

“It’s a book and a movie back from when I was young. This Prince meets the most beautiful girl in the world and he wants to marry her, but she is only a peasant so he makes her ruler of a very small part of his kingdom so she is royalty and he can marry her.” 

“Ah. Well in a way this is a Princess Bride thing, you are the most beautiful woman in all the worlds and you were a peasant, but the title is real. No one has ever beat the Labyrinth before you or since you. You even have a bit of land. I will take you to see it.” 

“Land? I could build my house there!” 

“You could, or something else. It is your land Lady Sarah.” 

“Huh, Lady Sarah. That’ll show those snotty Elves at the market who look down on me. Wait till they find out they were insulting a titled woman.” she went back to the wardrobe and began looking through it. 

“Is there anything besides green in here?” she asked rhetorically. She already knew the answer. 

“Sarah, I am pretty sure I can send you home if that is what you would like. You are not trapped here.” Jareth said slowly. She popped her head out from behind the door. 

“What do you mean?” 

“I mean, I could figure out a way to untie you from the Labyrinth and send you back home.” he explained. He instantly regretted asking her when her face crumbled in sadness. 

“Don’t you want me here?” she came around the door, holding her gown up to cover herself. “I thought we were getting along really well. You invited me here you know. I was happy in my little home. We can go back to the cottage any time we are bothering you." she put one hand on her hip while the other attempted to cover her modesty. It slipped and as hard as it was for him to look away did. He flicked his wrist and the dress was on her. 

“You are completely misunderstanding me Sarah.” He got up and went to her. Placing both hands on her shoulders to look into her eyes. “You being here is more than I ever hoped would happen. I do not want you to feel trapped. I want you to be able to live wherever makes you happy, I want you to make a home wherever your heart wants. I am giving you a choice.” 

“I am home Jareth. The Labyrinth is my home. It and my friends are my family. I do not want to go back, I never belonged there anyway. I want to stay here with the creatures who were there for me when I needed them. They are all my family, Jules’ family. We could never leave the Labyrinth. Even if you untied me to her. There is not a single place I would rather be than here. Thank you for the choice though.” she kissed his cheek and started to walk away. He grabbed her arm pulled her back to him. He wrapped her in his arms and hugged her as tight as he could. 

“I am so sorry Sarah. I should have known, I should have been there for you when you needed me. I should have checked in on you, rules be damned. I should have done something. I am sorry you felt like I wouldn’t help you. I am so sorry for everything you went through.” he held on tighter when she tried to pull away. She rubbed his back and rested her head on his shoulder. It felt good to be held again, she hadn’t realized how much she missed the contact of another person. 

“If I don’t get to take any blame for Mark, neither do you. Honestly Jareth, I am over it. It brought me back home. Back to you.” she turned her head and kissed his temple. He lifted his head to look into her eyes. He took one deep breath and leaned in and kissed her lips.She felt like a switch had been turned on the moment his lips touched hers. He reluctantly pulled away to see if she was angry at him for overstepping but her response was to grab his neck and yank his face back to her own. Her blood was on fire and she needed more. She finally ran out of air and pulled away. 

“I am so sorry. It has been a long time since I have been kissed, I lost control a little.” she stepped out of his embrace, she tried to cool her checks with the backs of her hands. 

“Sarah, never ever be sorry for that. That was amazing.” 

“Yeah it was, but probably not a good idea if I am going to be working for you.” 

“Damn the clothes if we could do that again.” he took a step closer to her but froze when she stepped back. 

“Please don’t. This is all happening really fast. I need some time.” she put her hand on his chest. He felt her fingers curl slightly, like she was trying to hold on to him. “Be patient with me, and for now let's just be employer and employee.” 

“Whatever you want Sarah. But you don’t work for me, you are working with me. Let us go have breakfast with our girl and then I’ll take you to your workshop. The goblins should have it cleaned out by now.” with a flick of his wrist he was fully dressed. 

“If you can do that, why do you need me?” she was trying to distract from the warmth in her gut at him using the word “ours” about Julianna. 

“I already owned these clothes. It takes a lot of magic to make something out of thin air. Besides, I don’t always dress that way. Often times I put my clothes on by hand.” he took her hand. “There is still one thing in all of this I can’t figure out. How did the Labyrinth hear you when you made your wish?” 

“Oh I know that! I figured it out when I first got here. It is because of what no one knew.” 

“What do you mean?” he tilted his head in confusion. She walked him to the sofa and had him sit down. She went to her small stack of books he brought from her cottage and found a familiar small red book. 

“I use to keep this in my purse all the time, so I had it when I came over.” she opened the pages till she found what she was looking for and handed the book to him. “Right there, middle of the page.” he read aloud from the worn soft pages, that had obviously been read countless times.

“...But what no one knew was the king of the goblins had fallen in love with the girl and gave her certain powers.” he read aloud.

“When you gave me the power to wish away Toby you actually gave me the power to call on the Labyrinth and its inhabitants. The goblins took Toby, not you. I think because I won, I kept those powers. So when I made my wish she heard” 

“I think you might be right. The Princess must be getting hungry.” he stood from the couch and held out his hand to her. She was suspicious at how quickly he dropped that topic but decided to shake it off and took his hand.


	7. Your Tailor Knows Best

“Now, the Castle is apart of the Labyrinth and it changes a lot. I think it would be best that you travel around with me while in the castle. Especially when trying to navigate these.” He walked her in the hall starting the stair room. She yanked her hand from his and back out of the hall. 

“Can’t we go another way? I can’t go in there. Please don't make me.” she continued backing until she hit a wall. 

“Sarah. What is wrong?” he followed her.

“I'm not ready to face that room yet. That has been the source of so many nightmares over the years. That room holds nothing but sadness and regrets for me. Please just magic us downstairs like you did yesterday.” she held onto his shirt, her knuckles turned white from holding so tight. He put his arms around her and held her close. 

“Sarah, I love this room.” she looked up at him in surprise. “I do. I was so proud of you. You were the first to ever win, my clever girl. Not only that, you turned down every temptation thrown at you and did what was right. You fixed your mistake and brought Toby back to his parents. As sad as I was to lose you, I could never be anything but proud of what you accomplished. You were so brave and so strong. You could have given up at anytime, but you kept fighting. You were truly amazing. Don’t look at this room with regret and sadness, look at it with pride. This is your winner’s circle. You extraordinary, precious thing. You did what no mortal or magical being could ever do.” 

“Thank you Jareth. Thank you so much.” she placed a gentle kiss on his lips. “Let's do this. I'm ready.” she held tight to his hand while he navigated the stairs for them. 

“Well. That was exhilarating!” she pulled his arm excitedly. “We were fully upside down at one point! How did my dress not go up?” 

“You’re thinking in terms of gravity my dear, this is magic.” he chuckled. “Here is your work room.” he opened a door at the end of the hall. She was in awe at how quickly he managed to get all the tools she would need, there was also a wall of every type of fabric and color she could need. 

“This is great! Thank you so much!” she kissed his cheek and went to go look at the fabric. The velvet felt so soft under her fingertips as she ran her hand along the bolts leaned up against the wall. “So, do you have any ideas of what you want?” 

“Not really. I need a coat mostly. Something fancy, and make it black.”

“Black? No. Blue.”

“I wasn’t aware this was a discussion. I want black.” 

“You’re getting blue. You look better in blue.” 

“I look great in black!” he folded his arms and scowled at her.

“You look great in anything, but you look best in blue. It sets off your eyes and it compliments your eyes.” she folded her arms and scowled back at him. 

“You really think I look great in anything?” he gave her a side smile. 

“Shut up. You know exactly how attractive you are. So,Blue? Really, I am the professional here.” 

“Fine. Blue. But I don’t want it covered in all those jewels like the one you dreamed up last time you were here.” 

“I’m a grown up now, my tastes are a little less dramatic. I know what I am doing okay.”

“Okay. How much time would you need for a gown for yourself?” 

“I don’t need one, I can use one of the gowns upstairs. Stand up here so I can measure you please.” she pulled the jacket he was wearing off of his shoulders and tossed it aside. 

“You should have something special. You’re the guest of honor.” he lifted his arms when she tapped his elbows. She obviously wasn't listening to him. 

“I'm here yir majesty.” a small dwarf came through the door. Her face was wrinkled as Hoggle’s. 

“Hildy, hello. This is Lady Sarah, the one I want you to assist.” 

“I ‘spected the woman measuring you was a seamstress. How ya doin’ ma’am.” Hildy sat on a small stool and waved her large hand at her. Sarah left the king to go shake her hand. 

“Hi Hildy, nice to meet you. I'm good friend with Hoggle, maybe he’s told you about me.” 

“Oh! I sees. Jus’ cause I'm a dwarf I must know every dwarf ins the Kingdom eh?” Hildy folded her arms and Sarah backed away, honestly terrified of the angry look on Hildy’s face. 

“I. well. I’m sorry. I didn't mean. Its. Its just…” 

“Hildy, stop playing with her. That isn’t nice.” Jareth had come and put an arm around Sarah's shoulders protectively. Hildy’s face dropped and the room filled with her howling laughter. 

“I'm sorry, I couldna help myself!” Hildy snorted and slapped her knee. “Hoggle’s me cousin, I knows all about the grand Lady Sarah. Pleased to meet ya.” Hildy stuck her hand out to shake Sarah's. 

“It is nice to meet you too. Also, I'm not grand. Jareth, if I am making only a jacket for you I don't need an assistant. I’m use to working on my own. I'm sure Hildy has better things to do.”

“Well then. Hildy I would like to hire you to make a ball gown for Lady Sarah here. Would you be able to get it done in a month?”

“Aye. I could. Wouldn't take long. Little slip of a thing she be. Let me guess, cremes and dark greens?” Hildy raised her eyebrows suggestively at the King. He pulled on his sleeves and looked around.

“No. My jacket will be blue, apparently, something to compliment that.” 

“This is silly. I don’t need a dress. I can fix one of the ones upstairs up.” 

“Lady. Buts out will ya. Ol’ Hildy will take care of ya, and she needs this job.” Hildy said is a raspy whisper. 

“Good. Now that is settled. I have things to attend to in my throne room. Hildy. You have my measurements, give them to Sarah please. Sarah, I will be back later to take you upstairs.” he turned on his heel and left the room. 

“She’ll have a dress fits for a Queen!” Hildy called to his back.

\------------------------------------------------------------

“Who wants to go above and torture a human?” Jareth sat his crystal down, satisfied he had found the right Mark after hours of researching and scrying for him. Five different goblins raised their hands and began jumping up and down in excitement. “ Now I promised the Lady I would not do anything to him. But I never said you lot wouldn't. So I am offering a week vacation to the Aboveground to drive a human mad. You will need to stay in a small cell with the human and not actually harm him physically. You are free to do whatever you choose to him aside from you hurting him.” 

“My brother and I will punish him good.” a small slimy goblin with red eyes in the back of the group spoke up. 

“How do you know he needs punished?” The King asked him. 

“Word travels fast round here. My brother heard the fox and rock caller talking. He will pay for what he did to Lady Sarah and the little Princess.” the goblin sneered. Jareth smiled a similar sneer. These two were the best choice, if he weren't their king he would be terrified of them. He stuck his hand out and shook the goblin’s traded maniacal laughs.

“No one tells Lady Sarah of this!” he warned the room. They all cheered in agreement. 

Hours later, Jareth's heart stopped when Sarah walked into the room. She had changed from her gown into what appeared to be a pair of his breeches and one if his shirts. He could see every curve and shape of her body in those tight breeches and flimsy shirt. She had her hair piled into a bun held in place by two pencils, but as she walked in she had removed the pencils and was shaking out her long hair. The goblins turned to watch her enter, and began cheering again. One took her hand and walked her to the front of the room. Another shooed some chickens off a smaller version of Jareth's throne from the corner of the room and brought it up front. They all watched in silence until she sat down, which was met with more cheering. 

“What is happening?” she leaned over and asked Jareth. 

“You're the champion of the Labyrinth my dear. That means something around here.” 

“They just gave me a throne, did they make me their queen?” she giggled, she took her feet out of her slippers and brought her legs up on the chair, tucking them under her. 

“In a way. They adore you here. You're a legend. Your running and the subsequent battle is all their favorite stories. You are a story they tell their goblin babes.” 

“Wow.” she pulled her legs up and wrapped her arms around them. Laying her cheek on her knees she watched Jareth. 

“Are you trying to kill me in that outfit? Where is your gown?” he finally asked her. 

“It's too hard to work in a dress. I asked the castle for some pants and this is what it sent.” she adjusted the sleeves of the poet shirt. He noticed she had rolled them up, exposing her bare arm. “Is it okay? I recognized they were yours, but I needed something I could move around in.” 

“It is more then fine. Borrow anything you like. I must say I enjoy the sight of you in my clothes.” he reached over and took her hand.

“That’s because you're an egomaniac.” she teased him. He only chuckled and lifted her hand, placing a gentle kiss on it. The room erupted in cheers again. 

“Are you ready to go upstairs and have dinner or do you have more kinging to do? I’m not usually away from Jules this long” she asked him. 

“No, I'm done for today and am dying to see the little Princess.”

“Good cause I need to see my baby and kiss those cheeks.” Together they stood, together because he had yet to release her hand, and walked through the throng of goblins. 

“Tomorrow we will make a point of having lunch with her upstairs. I find this many hours entirely too many to go without her.” he looked down at her with a genuine smile. 

“You really adore her don’t you?” she asked looking up through her lashes. 

“I do. I feel a connection with her I can not explain. It's overwhelming. I loved her the instant I saw her, all I want to do is play with her and teach her things. I want to protect her from the world, and yet I know I can’t. Which kills me. It is a wonderful and also terrifying feeling.”

“Welcome to parenthood.” she said and stopped suddenly realizing what it sounded like she was saying. “Not that you’re her parent or anything. I just meant that is what it feels like to be a parent. Maybe you’re feeling paternal cause you know if things had been different in there,” she said pointing to the room of stairs, “she could have been yours.”

“She could still be mine. Blood doesn’t make a father. Let us talk of other things, we can come back to this conversation later.” he already came too close to baring his entire heart to her, and she had only been here less than a week. 

“How was your day?” she asked, somehow keeping her tone casual as they walked upside down for a stretch of the stairwell. 

“Productive. How about yours?” 

“Productive. I’ve got the design ready and started working on your jacket. Hildy is still working on the design of my gown. She refuses to let me have any input on it though.” 

“I have no idea what that is like.” he dryly responded. “Could I borrow you for a couple of hours tomorrow? I think it would be a thrill for goblins that live in the village to see you. We can do a formal tour of the town.” 

“Sure! That would fun! I can’t believe I’m like a celebrity to them. They weren’t upset about the battle?” 

“Sarah, they are goblins. They delight in destruction and a bit of violence. That was the most excitement they have ever had.” they had reached their joint sitting room and he opened the door for her, Jules heard them from the nursery and came running in. Hugging Jareth first before running to her mother. 

“Okay, as long as no one will be mad at me.” after kicking her shoes off into the corner of the room, she sat on the chair, one leg bent so she could rest her chin on her knee. She watched him as he removed his jacket and boots. She grabbed a roll from the food sitting out on their table and took a bite. She wondered when she began thinking of it as “their” table and not her own. 

“What are you smirking at?” he asked as he took his seat and began dishing up a plate for Julianna without hesitation. 

“You. I’m just really happy to be here with you right now.” she reached her hand across the table and he grabbed it and squeezed. 

“I am happy you are here too. More than you will ever know. How about you little Princess, are you happy?” 

“Yes! All the goblins think I am real princess mama!”

“You are a real princess to me precious.” her mother said tucking a strand of her wild brown hair behind her tiny ear. 

“You must eat, princesses must eat to be big, strong and smart. They have a kingdom to run.” Jareth pointed at her plate with his fork.

“Your jacket will not take a full month, so I better start looking for a place tomorrow. Maybe while we tour the village.” 

“Nonsense. You agreed to stay here a month and you will stay a month.” 

“I don’t have a month’s worth of work.” 

“Then you work as long as it takes and stay the rest of the month as my guest. I think you deserve some rest and relaxation.” 

“If we won’t be in the way, then that will be great. It would give me more time to find a house.” 

“You won’t be in the way. I enjoy having you here and the company. I might not let you ever leave.” he reached over and tickled Julianna’s side, she squirmed in her chair. 

“Are you going to lock us in the tower?” she squealed with delight. 

“With food like this I don’t think I would fight you too hard.” she took a large bite of the meat on her plate. 

“Good. We’re agreed. You two will just live here then.” the smile he gave her made her shiver with excitement. 

That night he left his door open as a silent invitation to join him. He was gratified when he felt the covers lift, he was even more excited that she not only got into bed with him but snuggled up onto his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. 

“Your bed has spoiled any other bed for me.” she said with a yawn. 

“You sleeping in my bed has made me never want to sleep without you again. It is damn lucky you agreed to move in.” he rolled onto his side so he could fold her into his arms more fully. She hummed happily. He felt a feather light kiss on his collar bone. He squeezed her closer to him, unable to get close enough to her.


	8. Chosen Family

The tour was only to last a couple of hours, but ended up taking up the majority of the day. The goblins were elated to see the Champion again, and welcome the little Princess they had heard so much about from their friends at the castle. Exhausted from the day, the three went upstairs. Sarah read a book while Julianna and Jareth played in front of the fire. He was producing crystals for her, the one he gave her the first day they met had been shrunk down and turned into a necklace she never took off. 

“Have I lost my mind or do her eyes change colors sometimes?” Jareth asked pulling another crystal out, he began to notice they flashed blue whenever he did any magic, or she was up to no good. 

“They’ve always done that. Especially when she is excited or upset cause I won’t give her something. I chalked it up to living so long so close to the heart, I think she absorbed a little magic.”

“I want to do that! Can you teach me?” she clapped her hands. 

“No darling, we don’t have magic like Jareth does.” Sarah looked up from her book. 

“Actually, I think that she might. Have you noticed anything else weird happen around her? Specifically when she wanted something or was upset?” Jareth pulled himself up into a sitting position to talk to her. Sarah never really thought about it before, but now that he mentioned it, things she wanted did seem to appear for her. She had always chalked it up to Labyrinth just spoiling the girl. 

“But how?” she quietly asked, still a little stunned. 

“I suspect it is because when you came over here you didn’t know if…” he looked down at her belly then over at Julianna who was trying to juggle two crystals. “And the Labyrinth healed you with magic. I think changes happened in order to help bring life back.” he gave her time to put the pieces together. 

“Oh. Oh! Oh my god!” Sarah said putting her hand over her mouth. She didn’t want to alarm Julianna. She stood and went to the corner of the room to hide her tears. Remembering the castle was actually part of the Labyrinth, she rested her head on the wall and gave a silent thank you to her for saving her baby the way she did, the wall got warm in response. She heard Jareth speaking to Julianna. 

“Now princess I want you to focus really hard on your hand and think about what a crystal would look like in your hand.” she nodded at him and stared intently at her hand. The same determined look her mother had whenever she was concentrating. “See they are blue again. Only this time they are staying blue. Finally a bubble emerged from her small hand, she looked to Jareth for approval. 

“Very good sweetheart!” he clapped for her, “Now keep trying till we get a crystal.” he sat back and watched her, the entire time she was using her magic her eyes were a pale blue. As soon as she stopped they would go back to green. 

Julianna was getting frustrated because the only thing she could summon was bubbles. Which was fun, but not what she wanted, especially since they wouldn't pop. Jareth left her to keep practicing and sat at their table, he never used his desk or office anymore, and worked on more of his “kingly duties” but mostly he watched his beautiful girls. He startled at the thought of “his” but they were. They were his girls, he loved them both fiercely and would gladly move the stars if they asked. 

“Why don’t you go get your jammies on precious. It is getting late, and we can practice more tomorrow.” Jareth said, looking down at his paperwork but really just watching Sarah, who was not actually reading. He could see her pretending, but he could see the wheels turning in her beautiful head. She hadn’t settled down since he suggested what the Labyrinth did to bring Julianna back to life. 

“Okay Daddy!” she got up from her bubbles and ran into the nursery. Sarah slowly lowered her book to look at him. 

“You may turn those cruel green eyes elsewhere madam, I did not ask her to call me that." He pretended to write while suppressing a smile. Sarah did not look away, she continued to watch him. Spending as much time together as they have she was able read him very well now. She could see the joy in his eyes. She could tell he was holding back a grin. She decided to leave it all alone for now and began reading again. Jareth kept his head down and began to actually work. He heard the small footsteps of Julianna come in only looked up when he heard her mother's exasperated sigh. 

"For heaven sakes! Where did those come from?" She pointed at the red and white pajamas her daughter was currently wearing. 

"Daddy had Hildy sew them for me!" She spun in a circle to show them off. Jareth sheepishly looked up at Sarah's raised eyebrow. 

"I was feeling nostalgic." he shrugged as she rolled her eyes. 

“Why don’t you both come over here, I want to talk to you.” Sarah patted the cushin next to her. They sat on the couch with her, Julianna sitting in the middle. 

“Why do you keep calling Jareth Daddy?” Sarah asked, snuggling the little girl in her arm. 

“The goblins said he was my daddy today! They told me how lucky I was to be a princess and have him as my daddy. Everyone called him my daddy. I didn’t even know I had one till today.” 

“What do you think a daddy is?” Sarah asked, grateful Jareth seemed to know to keep quiet. 

“Well, he's like a boy mommy. He reads to you, he sings to you and feeds you. He gives you sweets and plays with you and teaches you things. He protects you. And he loves you soooo much! The elf kids at the market taught me that. Jareth does all of that and well that makes him my daddy.” she nodded her head matter-of-factly. 

“You’re mostly right, they are also part of your family.” 

“But we are part of his family! Right?” she turned to Jareth, her face crinkled with sadness. He wanted to scoop her up and take care of all her troubles. He had yet to see her not smiling and happy and it wrecked his soul. 

“Not technically, but I think of you both as my chosen family.” he brushed the hair out of her face and continued to run his fingers through her soft downy hair. 

“Uncle Ludo and Uncle Hoggle aren’t my blood family but you always say a chosen family you love is better than a blood family you hate. Why can’t Jareth be my family. Why can’t he be my daddy?” 

“You are very right baby, I do say that. And Jareth can be apart of our family. But Mommies and Daddies are usually married and live together.” 

“But we are living together and you are married! You guys have the same bedroom! He said we are staying forever!” she folded her arms in a pout. 

“Okay sweetheart, you made some really good points. Why don’t we all go to bed and we will talk about this again soon.” 

“Can I call him Daddy?” her eyebrows raised in a question to her mother. 

“Honey. Let’s decide that later okay? Mommy is very tired and I think you are too. It has been a very long and exciting day. Give me a kiss goodnight.” Julianna sadly kissed her mother and gave a small kiss on Jareth’s cheek. He couldn’t handle her dejected little face and grabbed her hand and gently pulled him back to her. 

“For the record. If I could be anyone’s daddy I would be yours. I love you very much little one.” he pulled her into a tight hug before releasing her. She ran off happily to her room. “And go to sleep! Don’t stay up trying to make crystals! I don’t want a room full of bubbles in the morning!” he yelled to retreating back. She stopped and turned to look at him with a mischievous smile that looked very much like his own, her eyes flashed blue again before she ran off. 

“I never thought about how confusing all of this must be for her. It has always been just me and her. Sometimes her uncles, but they have their own lives. I never thought about how not having one might affect her. Why did she pick you though? Why now? She has lots of male figures in her life.” 

“She’s a smart girl. She knows where you sleep at night. She can see there is something between us. Just as the goblins can, since they seem to have taken her nickname to heart. They all seem to think I have adopted Julianna as my own.” 

“That’ll be the day.” Sarah scoffed. 

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing. I am going to bed.” she got up from the couch and headed into her chambers rather than his. 

“Absolutely not. You are not going to shut me out like that.” he pointed towards his door to indicate that was the direction she needed to go. 

“I don’t want to tonight. It has been a rough day emotionally for me.” she tried to pull away. “Let go of my arm!” she snapped at him. 

“It has been rough, all the more reason we need each other tonight.” he tugged her the opposite direction of her door. “I swear if you take one more step I will magic away that door!” 

“Jareth! You’re being ridiculous!” 

“Do what you’re told!”

“No! I never have before, why would I start now!” she shoved him away, the coldness and anger in her eyes took him by surprise enough to let loose of her wrist. He could feel her pulling away from and shutting down. He could not handle her leaving him. He crumbled at the idea of losing both of his girls. She turned to leave but stopped she heard a sob. 

“Sarah, please.” his whisper was filled with so much pain she felt a stabbing in her heart. It was almost as if she could feel his pain too. She turned and went to him, putting a hand on his cheek. 

“I am not going anywhere. I am not leaving you. I just needed to go to my room to cool off a little. Today has been a lot and I just need some space to think. Can you please give me space?” she rubbed circles on his cheeks with her thumbs, hoping to sooth his pain a little. 

“I can give you space. I am so sorry. The look in your eyes scared me. I was afraid you were going to leave and I overreacted. I feel like I just got you back and I couldn’t bare the idea of you two not being here again. I like this. I like whatever this is we have, this little family we have built. Now that I lived with you, I don’t know how to live without you and her.” he lowered his head and rested it on her shoulder. She took a deep breath. 

“I am sure it was hard for you when I left. You and I both know I had to, but that doesn’t make it any less hard to be rejected. I am sorry. I know you love her nearly as much as I do, even if we don’t live here, you will be apart of our lives, I promise. As for right now. I do not have any plans to leave anytime soon. I don’t even have plans to change our sleeping arrangement, except for tonight. Please just give me that space.” 

“Of course, I am sorry I lost my temper. We will talk when you are ready.” he lifted both her hands and kissed them gently before walking sadly to his room. As usual he did not shut his door. His door would always be open for Sarah, to go in or out as she pleased. He would never trap her anywhere she didn't want to be. He hoped she knew that. She sat by the fire again, She needed space to think away from Jareth but the idea of being alone in that bed was too much. 

He heard her footsteps some time later and smiled to himself. He knew she would be in here. Took her longer than he thought it would. She didn’t climb in like she normally would. She waited at the side, unaware he had night vision and could see everything. 

“Can I sleep in here?” her hand was on her hip, she seemed irritated. 

“Always. But I thought you wanted space.” 

“Well, apparently I misplaced my bed.” she huffed as she climbed in next to him. She felt the rumble of his chuckle. 

“That is very irresponsible of you. Do not fret. I am sure it will be found sometime soon. Good night beloved.” his kissed her forehead. 

They carried on that way for several more days. They kept up their routine, though they had added some magic lessons for Julianna. Sarah it seemed only carried magic. She was unable to wield it. Her bed was eventually found in the wine cellar, though they never bothered to bring it back up. Sarah still didn’t know who moved it, if it was him or the Labyrinth. 

Just days before the ball, Jareth sat up in his bed watching his Sarah flutter around their room and rummage through their wardrobe. A more beautiful thought had never crossed his mind. Their room. The room he shared with Sarah. Their and ours had quickly become his favorite words. She found the shirt she was looking for and he watched as she changed out of her nightgown into her usual work attire, one of his shirts and a pair of his pants. She looked at him over her bare shoulder and he couldn’t control himself. He leaned forward and grabbed her by waist and pulled her into bed. He pinned her arms down and kissed her hard and deep. He was dying to do more to her, but he promised to give her some time. He let her up with one more quick peck. 

“You’re a brute.” she said, but her laugh let him know she did not mean it. She sat up and finished putting her shirt on. 

“I couldn’t help myself. You’re too beautiful in the morning. I have a special weakness for your shoulders.” he leaned forward and kissed one peeking out of the top of the too big shirt. 

“Maybe we should skip work today and stay in bed?” she lifted the blankets and tucked her feet back into the warmth. 

“Yes, that sounds wonderful. Although I believe Eljin is coming again for luncheon, so let's stay in bed till he gets here and when he leaves come back?” he pulled her into his chest. 

“Works for me.” she wiggled a little before producing the pants and tossing them across the room. 

“I want you to tell me all about the last 15 years. Every single detail. Start with the morning after you ran right up until we met at the market. Spare no detail.” 

“Every detail?” 

“Yes. Even the romance ones.” 

“There's not much there.” she giggled. “I've never dated a lot before Mark. I never had the inclination to and when I did it felt hollow like something was missing. I only really married Mark to prove I was normal. Even with him things felt wrong, they felt off.” she noticed his body tense under her, she chalked it up to jealousy. Deciding to change the subject for him, she told him all about school and how she was studying to go into the fashion industry before she came back home.

“That might be my favorite thing you have ever said.” he interrupted her. She lifted her face so she could look at him, the confusion obvious on her face. “You keep saying before you came home. It makes me very happy that you consider the Labyrinth home.” he squeezed her close before turning over on his side. Together they laid on the pillows facing each other. 

“Why haven’t you tried to make love to me?” she finally asked, biting her lip and looking away.

“Because you said you needed time.” 

“Not because you don’t want to? It just seems weird that we share a bed every night and you haven’t tried to make a move.” 

“Sarah. Of course I want to. I want nothing more. But I don’t want to scare you off. You asked for time and I am giving you time. I want to kiss every inch of your delectable body. I want to do things to your body you have never even dreamed of. But until you are ready, I will be good.” he leaned over and kissed her nose. “You are the single most exquisite creature I have ever beheld.” 

“Now I know you're lying.” she slapped his chest and giggled. 

“I am not. I never lie.” he gave her a superior look that she returned with an eye roll. “Well not about you beloved.” he rolled her onto her back, positioning himself slightly above her smiling down at her. “Gods you smell good.” he leaned in close and smelled her neck while she laughed. 

“I do not, I haven’t even bathed yet!” she tried to push him off of her but he grabbed her hands again and pinned them above her head. He ran his nose from her ear to her collarbone and she laughed. His wild hair tickled her as it across her body like little feathers. He lifted his head to look into her eyes. 

“Sarah, I have never been as happy as I have been in these last couple of weeks. Thank you.” 

“Me too Jareth. This has been the best time of my entire life.” she smiled up at him. He kissed her nose and both her cheeks before sighing sadly. “Uh oh. That sounds serious.” she tried to tease him. 

“I need to discuss something with you. I’ve been putting it off for a while now, but I think it is time.” his face had fallen into a full frown. He looked up at the ceiling. “Damn it!” he growled. “I appears I will have to put it off a little longer, there is a wish. I will try to be back by luncheon with Eljin. I am so sorry.” 

“It’s okay. Don’t worry. I can go check up on Jules and see how Hildy’s progress is going and get some work done too. Eljin will understand, and he and I can have lunch together if you aren’t back yet. Then we can talk later.” 

“Thank you.” with that he vanished, only to pop in to kiss her and pop back out again. 

Sarah got up and finished dressing. She pushed aside the worry of what he wanted to talk about. Her chest was tight with panic still, but she didn’t think it was her own. This wasn’t the first time she felt like she could feel his emotions. She sat at the vanity to brush out her hair.

“Maybe it’s time you tell him how you feel about him.” she told her reflection. “I mean, you haven’t exactly been doing very good at hiding it. Wasn’t the plan to keep him at a distance? What happened to that?” she poked her reflection. “I thought you were done with love and getting hurt. Remember? Don’t start with me, I know what you’re going to say. He is different then Mark, and every other man. That you’ve been in love with him forever and being near him has only made that feeling stronger. That your blood warms when you touch him, and butterflies don't accurately describes what your stomach does when you see him. That being near him makes you lose all sense. That you have never felt this complete or whole your entire life. That you want to cry with joy every time he hugs your daughter. And now you’re arguing with yourself in the mirror. Well what are you going to do when he gets bored with you and it ends? How are you going to put yourself back together again? We know it will end, it is just a matter of when. Even if he does call you beloved.” she smiled at the endearment. “Okay, you’re right. You should tell him. If it doesn’t work out, you and Jules can go back to the cottage and live the rest of your life the way you planned. Alone.”


	9. Marked

“Hey Hildy, how are you?” 

“Oh she’s awake is she? Hildy is fine. Good timing. I have the base of the dress made, comes ‘ere and try it on. I never did get the luxury of trying my other dresses on you first.” Hildy grabbed her hand and yanked her to the changing room. “Did a good job on this one though, seems to fits you well.” she yanked on the bottom of the skirt of the dress Sarah was wearing. She decided to be more formal with Eljin coming for lunch.

“What do you mean? Jareth said this came from an old wedding trousseau.” 

“Yes’m. I had to make with only an image of you in a bubble. Best work Hildy has ever done. Go on.” the dwarf pushed her into a small changing area and pulled the curtain closed. 

“Are you saying that the wedding trousseau Jareth said was meant for a queen was actually intended for me?” 

“Yep, came to me while you were still runnin’ fir yer brother. Came to me and says make it cream and green only to matches your eyes. Dinna’ know you turned him down tills I brought him all the gowns a few weeks later. Would ye look at that. Mighty fine work.” Hildy grabbed her hand and took her to the mirror to admire the silver gown. “i started the embroidery ‘round the edge here. Using the same shade of blue thread yer using for Himself’s coat.” 

“It is lovely Hildy.” Sarah said running her hands down the soft silver velvet of the gown. Hildy wheeled the dummy wearing Jareth’s coat next to her. “I like how they are the inverse of each other." She grabbed the sleeve of his coat and ran a finger across the silver embroidery. 

“Fits fir a King and Queen.” 

“I’m not a Queen Hildy.” 

“Not yet. Hildy ‘spects that’ll change soon enough. Hildy sees more than she leads on.” she tapped her nose with a wink. “Go gets out of it now, don’t want to get it dirty.” she gave Sarah a pat on the butt towards the changing room. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Lady Sarah! How wonderful to see you. Where is that rascal Jareth?” Eljin pulled Sarah into big hug.

“It is great to see you too! Jareth has a runner so he will not be able to join us. Please, sit.” she sat in her own chair across from him. 

“Well, that gives us time to talk. How are you enjoying castle living? Is he treating you and Julianna well? I hear the goblins think she is their Princess.” 

“He is treating us very well. We are having a wonderful time here, with the way Jareth spoils that girl I am not surprised they think he has adopted her.” 

“I hear she has taken after him and is able to conjure things. Most unusual for a such a young thing. She must hold great power.” a shadow passed over his face, or so Sarah thought. The look passed quickly and he was back to his normal. 

“I wouldn’t say conjure things per se. But we do believe she has some magical abilities I didn’t know about.” 

“Are you going to stay for good? Is Julianna the future heir to the throne?” Eljin took a bite of his food and smiled around his mouthful. 

“In the castle? No.” she shook her head. 

“Why not?” 

“Why would I?”

“Why would you? Because you’re marked as his lover. His life-mate.”

“I’m what?” she dropped her fork with a loud clank, taking a deep breathe she gathered her composure. It wouldn’t do any good to get mad at Eljin, it wasn’t his fault. “You know I’m not from around here right? We don’t have magic, and marking like that. So what exactly does that mean?” 

“Ah well, I forgot that my dear. Well down here, we mate for life. Much like your wedding rings, us magical creatures mark our lovers with a magical mark so other creatures know they are spoken for already. While your kind can remove the rings and move on to other relationships, with a mark you cannot remove it.” 

“What would happen if someone was marked and got into a relationship with another person.” 

“Usually the marked ones do not do that and usually the other party wouldn’t dare get involved with a marked being.” 

“Okay, yeah but say the marked person didn’t know?”

“I imagine any relationship would be doomed. It is tied by magic. A marked person would only be able to be happy and feel complete with their marked partner. Did you not know that you were marked? I know Jareth didn’t know until I told him when you first came to the castle.” 

“No this is the first I’m hearing of it. When do you think it happened?” 

“Hhhmm.” the king leaned forward and studied her. “It appears to be a very old mark. Jareth had mentioned it must of happened last time you were here. I believe he said it was 15 years ago.” 

“So I never would have been happy with anyone? Is that why I always felt like I didn’t belong?” 

“Exactly, especially if your mark has not been consummated so it would be calling out for your mate.” he took another bite of his food and watched as her cheeks turned pink. “I’m sorry if I embarrassed you. You humans have such an odd attitude about sexual encounters.” 

“When did you know I was marked?” 

“Immediately. I had heard tale that your husband had died so I assumed it was his mark. I had hoped I could convince you to find love again... with me.” 

“Wouldn’t we have been doomed?” 

“Not if your mate had died. We would not have had the same connection, but magic is not so cruel that you have to live out your life alone.” 

“Eljin.” she sighed. “You are king and I am nothing more than a commoner.” 

“There is something special about you Sarah. I can see it in your eyes. There is something more there. You are so brave for coming here, watching you heal and make a successful business for yourself. Watching you raise the darling little girl. I was lost the first time I looked into your eyes, I wanted to take away all the pain and sadness there. I wanted to protect you and give you everything you deserved. Now I know that would not have been possible for me to do it. You needed Jareth to do that for you. That first luncheon I saw you two together I noticed that the sadness and pain was gone. You radiate happiness now.” 

“But he took away my choice of being with someone else.” 

“My dear, he could not have marked you if your heart was not open to him. You must have loved him, and I can see you still do. Marking is very serious, there must be a deep and profound love and attachment for it to stick.” 

“I barely knew him. I was 15 and he just stole my baby brother.” 

“Sarah, do not lie to yourself. Have you not heard of love at first sight?” 

“That’s not real.” she shook her head and pushed her plate away. Sarah could barely believe he was being so casual and flippant about all this. The king reached across the table and grabbed her hand. 

“And you are currently living in a world with elves and goblins, things in your world people say are not real. It is very real. I felt it the moment I met you. It was like lightning struck my right in the heart.” he turned her hand over and kissed the palm. She yanked it away from him. His lips seared her skin, but not the way Jareth’s did. It was painful and wrong. “Do not fret my dear. I will not make a move on you, like I said you are claimed by Jareth. If I thought there was ever a slight chance you could return my feelings I would challenge him for you.” 

“I. I. I don’t know what to say to all of that Eljin. If you’ll excuse me, I must go.” she got up and ran out of the room


	10. Clear the Air

“I. I. I don’t know what to say to all of that Eljin. If you’ll excuse me, I must go.” she got up and ran out of the room. Unsure of what to do she ran right out of the castle and into the tunnels she knew of under the Labyrinth. She ran until she couldn’t stand the burning sensation in her lungs and legs. She leaned her back against a wall and bent over resting her forehead on her knees to try and catch her breath. 

She caught sight of a familiar cape and hat and realized she had run right to the part of the tunnel near the oubliette . When sarah picked up the cloak a mask fell out and hit the floor. Sitting down she next to it she picked up the mask and stared at it for a long moment before throwing it against the wall with a yell. 

Allowing herself to cry for the first time in years, she let it all come out. She screamed and kick the walls, she banged on them until her fists were bloody. She finally allowed herself to feel everything she had buried for years. She always had to be the strong one. Even when she was little, she had to keep all the pain buried so she didn’t upset her mother, or stepmother, or Toby or put Mark in a bad mood. Then when Julianna came, she had to be strong for her. She had to survive. Now she was free to feel it all and let it all out. When she was finally tired she stood resting her forehead against the cool wall. She began sliding down the wall, intending to land in a ball on the ground when was caught by a set of arms. 

“Feel better now?” Jareth’s voice was calm. The sound of his crisp accent was a balm on her heart. He turned her so she was facing him, and she buried her face in his chest. The cold leather of his coat soothed her aching head. He rubbed her back and just held her. 

“What are you doing down here, what if the runner saw you?” 

“It hasn’t been that long since their 13 hours started. No one makes it to the oubliette that quickly.” she sniffed back some tears. 

“Except for you.” he squeezed her tighter to him. “What happened?” 

“How much did you see?” 

“It was like I could feel your distress most of the morning, I showed up here right as your threw the mask.” 

“Who’s gown am I wearing?” she pulled away from him and focused on the skirt of her dress. 

“Yours. I gave them to you.” 

“You know that is not what I am asking.” she turned and rested her head on the wall again. Suddenly feeling very tired. She heard him sigh. He took her hand turned her around. Her back was now resting on the wall, his arm above her, mimicking their stance from years ago. 

“Yours Sarah. The wedding trousseau was meant for you. I got cocky and assumed you would stay with me and asked Hildy to make it. I get the impression you knew that already though.” he began running his fingers along her knuckles and her wounds began healing. The bleeding stopped and the throbbing pain went away. 

“I did. I wanted to hear you say it.” 

“I also assume that was not the news that put you in so much distress.” 

“No it was not. I had a very enlightening lunch with Eljin.” 

“Did he finally profess his love for you?” Jareth raised an eyebrow at her. 

“Yes actually he did.” she returned his snarky look with her own. He growled in frustration and took a closer step to her, placing a possible hand around her waist. She would not be intimidated by him. She squared her shoulders and looked right in his eyes. “Jealousy is an ugly color on you. He also explained that now he has seen us together he knows it could never be.” 

“Oh he did, did he? Why is that?” he pulled her closer to him, so their hips were touching now.

“Because you marked me as your mate. Basically ensuring I would never be happy with anyone else. Why? Because I turned you down? Was it revenge? You wanted to ensure I would never be happy again?” her lip began quivering, she bit it in an attempt to stop the tears. 

“No Beloved, I did not know I even did it. I expect it happened in the ballroom. Though it was a dream I was feeling incredibly possessive of you.” she felt his fingers tighten on her hip at the memory. 

“Do you love me?” she asked looking up into his eyes. 

“Desperately.” he sighed the word, there was so much promise and hope in that one word she nearly lost her composure and kissed him.

“Was it love at first sight?” she was breathless. He was so close, she could tilt her head and their lips would touch. She fought the urge. She needed to talk this out.

“No, you were practically a child when I first saw you. I adored you, platonically. I enjoyed watching you put on your over-dramatic plays with your dog. You were so sad and lonely, but I could tell you were destined for great things."

“But the book said the king had fallen in love with the girl.” 

“The book was written to make you feel as special as you really are. God knows your selfish mother and oblivious father weren't doing it for you. I did love you, I wanted you to be happy, so I did grant you the power. That way if you ever needed me I could come to you. Do you think we could take this conversation somewhere a little less dark and dank?” he interrupted himself. 

“Where were you thinking?” 

“Home. To our bedroom.” 

“Your bedroom.” she corrected. 

“Sarah it has been ours the moment you snuck into bed with me that first time.” he leaned over and placed several feather-light kisses along her neck. She hummed in pleasure. 

“Okay, let's go.” she had barely finished her sentence when transported them back to the castle. She pushed him away from her, her thoughts were clouded when he stood so close to her. She couldn't separate her own feelings from his intense feeling of love and even arousal.

“What about your runner?” she asked as she went to sat on the edge of the bed. 

“Gave up an hour ago.” 

“Did she get a book too?”

“No. Only you got the book, only you got the powers. Only you Sarah.” he came and sat down next to her. 

“Where is the child?” 

“I took her to the High King and Queen, they will place her with a loving family that wants a child. The mother has been sent back, the child's existence has been wiped. No one but the mother knows she was ever born.” 

“I guess not all runners are spoiled teenagers.” 

“And hardly anyone runs. Usually when a child is wished away, it truly is not wanted.” 

“So if you didn’t love me before, when did you start loving me?” 

“I’m not sure. I think it started at ‘piece of cake’. Though I know it wasn't until the ballroom I could put a name to what I was feeling.” 

“It wasn't till much later I could put a name to my feelings. When I was a little older and could understand what happened. What you were offering me at the end.” 

“Sarah. I knew there was a very slight chance you would stay. You were too young, but I had to try. I had hoped you would call on me again when you were older.” he sighed. She reached over and took his hand. 

“Is this what you wanted to talk to me about earlier?” she watched as he nodded his head yes. She flung herself backward on the bed, reaching up above her she grabbed a pillow to rest her head on. 

“I just found out about the marking a couple weeks ago from Eljin. I feel responsible for what Mark did to you. I doomed every relationship you would ever have and that was not fair. I was afraid you would leave if I told you it was my fault you could never find real love.” 

“Life isn’t fair. I wonder what your basis of comparison is.” she thought she would get more than the grunt she received for that joke. He apparently wasn’t feeling like joking. “I keep telling you I am not going anywhere. Although we need to do something because I am starting to suspect Jules thinks she is a real Princess. All the goblins bowed to her at in the throne room yesterday. They made her a throne and a crown.”

“She is a real princess. I keep telling you and you keep thinking I am joking. I decided a while ago, I want to make Julianna my heir. I want to crown her princess and when she is old enough she will be Goblin Queen.” 

“What about me? Are you trying to take my daughter away from me? You can’t just come in and do that.” 

“What do you mean what about you? You are my marked mate. You agreed weeks ago to stay forever.” 

“I didn’t mean it, I thought you were joking!” 

“What’s said is said. You said forever and I intend to make sure you hold up your end of the bargain. You of all people know the power of words.” 

“How? By locking me in the tower?” 

“It wouldn’t be against your will.” 

“Are you proposing to me?” she sat up straight in the bed. 

“Do you want me to propose to you?” 

“I. I. I don’t know. I don’t know what I want. Less than a month ago I was hiding out from you with my daughter and now you tell me I am marked as your mate and want to make my daughter your heir. It is moving too fast. What if don’t want to be with you?” she regretted the words as soon as they came out, she saw the hurt cross his face, she felt a pull in her chest.

“Be with me or not, I still want Julianna to be the heir. Your feelings for me do not change my feelings for her. I love that girl more than any father could. If you’re not here I will not have a wife, I will not have any children. She is my only chance at having a daughter. Let me be what she wants, let me teach her about her magic and protect her. You don’t have to be with me, but let me be in her life as a father. People do it in the above all the time.” 

“Is that what you want? Custody weekends and co parenting?” she felt a little hurt at that. Was he using her to get her daughter?

“What I want is for you to stop being such a stubborn fool and stay here forever. But I want to be her father either way. Please Sarah. I wasn't there when you needed me. Let me be there for you two now. Let me be there for her. She deserves that." 

"What exactly does that mean? I mean what if you decide it's too hard or what if you get married and your wife doesn't want to deal with someone else's kid? I have no safety net here and she could really get her heart broken." 

“Why are you so certain I am going to marry someone else? I have explained the mark, there is no one else for me but you." He folded his arms and looked at her, truly considering her words and all her comments since she's been back. 

"Well. If I don’t want to be with you, I'm sure you don't want to be alone forever. What if you get bored waiting for me to decide. You seem ready to settle down, and life is short. Maybe you'll meet someone else and want to move on. In my experience there is not always time for the old family when the new family comes." she had begun pacing when she started her rant but now froze and looked down at the carpet. She was clearly uncomfortable with his intense gaze. He recognized she was speaking of her father and Toby. It was no surprise she thought he would cast them aside if something better came along. Her father did it, her mother did it and even her husband did it. It was up to him to show her he would never leave her.

He got up from where he was sitting, slowly walking over to where she had finally settled on the other side of the bed when she was done ranting. He kneeled down in front of her, and took both her hands. 

"Sarah. How old did you think I was when you ran?” he began rubbing circles with the pads of his thumbs on her hands. 

“I don’t know. You looked like you were in your 30s.” she bit her lip, she had never really thought about it before. All she remembered was comparing him to her mother’s boyfriend who was in his late 30s at the time. 

“That was 15 years ago. Do I look like I’ve aged at all?” he lifted her hands and kissed them both gently while she considered her answer. Finally she shook her head no, after really looking at him. 

“Life is not short for me. You said 30s or 40s, you would be closer if you added a century or four. You have your head stuck up in the above and their rules. I am a magical being who lived very happily alone for a long time. I never had any intention, not even an inkling, of getting married. Not until a stubborn green-eyed little terror came stomping through my Labyrinth. My kind mates for our very long lives, and once we find that mate there is no one else.” 

“And you found that mate in me? That's a lot of pressure for a teenager. I didn't know what you wanted from me. I didn’t get what you were saying, I thought it was trick to get me to give up! For heaven’s sake! I was 15, I didn’t understand the gravity of the situation!” her cheeks becoming red with embarrassment. While she always harboured feelings for him, for years she held onto the belief that all his attention was a ploy, that it was all a game to him. 

“I will grant you that when you were 15, but you are 30 now. You have lived in the world, you have had lovers and been married. I feel I have been very clear about my wishes with you! You are being rather obtuse here. I couldn’t have made what I want any clearer.” he sat back on his heels, frustrated with her. “What did you think was happening?”

“I don’t know. I thought you were lonely and…”

“And what? Using you for your body? Have you forgotten we have not consummated anything. Despite you sleeping in my bed nightly for weeks.”

“I thought you were just being patient.” with that last statement he needed some distance from her. 

“Come on Sarah. You are far more intelligent than that.” He was beyond frustrated with this stubborn woman. He got up and went to the window to look out and gather his thoughts. 

“Well you could have been clearer. You could have told me right out how you feel. You have hid behind jokes of keeping me here forever and not wanting to sleep without me. You talk about how much you love my daughter, but up until today have you once said ‘Sarah I love you, Sarah marry me.’ No!” 

“Maybe because last time I did that you left me!” 

“You told a 15 year old to ‘Love me, fear me, do what I say and I will be your slave.’ How the hell am I supposed to take that when I have never been with anyone! What does that even mean?” 

“It means be my everything and I will be yours. You have always been my everything. I have been committed to you since that night, I have not taken a lover since. Unlike you.” 

“That was petty and beneath you. I was too young to understand the commitment being offered. Hell I figured you would forget about me the moment I left.” 

“That was petty. I apologize. I have to know, did you hate me when you left? Did you really think of me as your villain?”

“No. I loved you, I truly did.” 

“You said loved. Past tense. What about now. What do you feel now?" 

“I don't know. I'm scared. I loved Mark and look how wrong I was about him. I care deeply for you. I want to be here with you. I want you to care for my daughter. I never want to leave your arms when we are in bed. I need a little time to figure out exactly what I am feeling. What about you? What do you want?" 

"Me? I want my mate. I want to marry you, I want to have more beautiful babies that are as perfect as Julianna. I love you Sarah. Deeply and madly. I'll be happy with whatever you want to do. As long as I can be in your life." he had made his way over to her and pulled her close to him by the waist. She was breathless, not from the force of his pull but by the intensity in his eyes and depth of the feeling radiating off him.

"I don’t even think I can have more children.” 

“I don’t care Sarah. I need no more than the beautiful life you gave me already.”

“Can we please go back to how things were while I figure things out?" 

"Absolutely not. Now that I have said it out loud, I am going to continue to say it. I will not pressure you but I will not go back to trying to hide my love for you.” he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. She felt his hands move to her hair, he balled up a handful to tilt her head back for easier access to her mouth, which she happily gave him. He pulled away and she went and laid back down on the bed. He sat next to her, afraid of her next answer.

“Are you upset about the marking? I really did not mean to do it. But I am happy it happened.”

“I was upset at first, but you didn't know. You didn’t do it intentionally or maliciously.” she pulled on his sleeve to get him to lay down with her on the bed. She was exhausted from the day and the emotions. "Is the mark why we seem to feel each other's emotions?" 

"Yes." He turned his face to look into her eyes.

"That explains so much of my life now. I thought I was going crazy, there were times I would feel so heartbroken and sad for seemingly no reason. Was that you?" 

"Yes. It was not easy for me when you left no. I struggled for a long time. If I would have known it was affecting you I wouldn't have wallowed for so long." 

"Could you feel me?" 

"Yes, but I always assumed it was my own pain and feelings. I wish I would have known it was yours. I would have cherished the connection to you. I would have known he was hurting you and saved you. I love you so much." He lifted their entwined hands and kissed each one or her knuckles. 

“It is time to stop lying to myself. Eljin said the mark wouldn't have stuck if I didn't love you. I am not angry because really my heart was yours before you marked me."

“What exactly are you saying?” Jareth turned on his side to face her. 

“I have been in love with you from the moment you burst through that window. I was scared of my feelings for you because I thought you were the bad guy. Spending the last couple of weeks with you has done nothing but make that love deeper and stronger.” she lifted their joined hands and kissed his fingers one by one. He propped himself up onto his elbow and rested his other hand on the other side of her body. 

“Sarah, I never thought I could be happier than the day I saw you at the market. Every day since I think this is the happiest I will ever be, until you do or say something else. I am so sorry for what you went through, but I am so thrilled it brought you back to me. I love you so desperately I don’t know what I would do without you and our daughter.” he leaned down and kissed her. His kiss was deep and hungry. He plundered her mouth with his tongue as she worked to remove his shirt and pants. He sat up and positioned himself between her legs, which she opened to him. He grabbed both of her ankles and slowly ran his hands up her legs. With a flick of his wrist their clothes dissolved. He spent the better part of an hour tasting every inch of her, slowly memorizing her body before he finally made explosive and passionate love to her. The moment their bodies connected, Sarah felt something snap into place in her body. The emptiness and loneliness she had felt for years was gone. She finally felt whole.

They lay spent in their bed, a mass of entwined limbs, sweaty and out of breath. 

“Wow.” was all she could say. 

“I agree.” he laughed. “That was the most amazing experience of my life.” 

“Mine too. I didn’t know it could be like that. Thank you.” she kissed his chest several times. “I am so happy Jules and I are home finally.” 

“Mmmm. Me too. I cannot wait to present you at the ball as my wife and Queen and Julianna as the heir.” he kissed her hair.

“Your what?” she lifted her head to look at him. 

“My wife. That what the ball was for, your presentation as the Queen.” 

“So there was no ball before? You invented it? You decided in my living room that you would marry me?” 

“I decided years ago if I ever saw you again I would marry you immediately. You're lucky I waited as long as I did.” 

“I can’t marry you Jareth.” 

“Darling, if it is because you never divorced Mark? Because you have legally been declared dead. Besides that, this is different world we don’t follow the laws of man. None of that matters anyway, you were mine long before you met him.” 

“It’s not that. I don’t want to get married again, because marriage is awful.” she looked away from him. 

“Sarah. You were married to an abusive ass that didn’t know how to treat you. Our marriage will be different. Let me heal your heart the way I have been healing your scars my Love. Have you noticed your scars are clearing up? When is the last time your hip hurt? Our bond has done that. I promise you that there has never and will never be a wife more loved or protected. Our daughter will be the most cherished creature to ever exist. Please let me show you what it means to be loved and taken care of. Because I do love you, and every day I seem to love you more.” 

“I don’t know, can’t we just live together for a while, keep doing this?” 

“Beloved, don’t be scared. I’ve got you. I promise all will be well.” 

“Okay.” she sighed.

“Okay? Really?” his smile melted her heart. That face was one she was going to keep with her forever. “I’m glad you agreed, because in my culture we are already married. We consummated the mark, created a soul bond.” he looked away, afraid she would be angry. Instead she laughed. Hard. 

“You’re not mad? I lost control and should have told you what would happen first.” he started to get up from the bed, but she grabbed his shoulders. 

“No, I’m not mad. This is how it was always going to end. You and me together. Doesn’t matter if I put it off. I am home and I am so happy. I love you so much my King.” she kissed the frown in the center of his eyebrows away. 

“I love you too my Queen.” he leaned down and kissed her lips. He got up and began getting dressed. 

“Where are you going?” 

“Well Wife, I am going to go tell my daughter the good news” he pulled his pants up his legs and didn’t bother with shoes on cold stone floors. “Get dressed and I’ll bring her in here.” he leaned across the bed to kiss her before he left.


	11. History Lessons

Sarah gathered her dress and various things laying around and straightened out the bed. She was surprised to find herself smiling at him calling her wife. She didn’t feel scared, she felt comfortable. This felt right and perfect. She wondered what was taking them so long and decided to go find her daughter and husband. She giggled again at the word husband. 

“Jareth where are you two?” she opened the nursery door to find it completely empty. She jumped when he appeared behind her, he grabbed her arm and turned her around to face him. His eyes wild with panic. 

“She’s gone. She is not where in the castle. All the goblins have been put to sleep by a spell and she is gone.” 

“What? Damn it Jareth! How?” 

“I don’t know, but we will find her. I swear we will find her and I will make whoever took her pay.” he punched the door hard enough to splinter the wood. 

“How are we going to find her?” she grabbed his shirt hard. 

“With this.” he pulled a crystal out of thin air, only this crystal was different. It was shining blue. “She is safe and alive, whoever took her must have done it peacefully because she is happy.” he began staring deep into the orb

“What is that?”

“The crystal I gave her at the market is connected to this. I should be able to track her down through it.” 

“You lowjacked my daughter?” 

“Our daughter and I didn’t know who she was when I gave it to her, I wanted to know more about her and wanted to be able to find her again. You’ll thank me though, the crystal around her neck is protecting her. If she gets scared or anyone tries anything it will shock them. Damn it. I can see the general area they have her at but not the exact location.” 

“Take us as close as you can get!” she pulled on his sleeve frantically. 

They appeared at a fork in the road in the middle of the woods. 

“Which way?” Sarah asked frantically. Jareth didn’t reply he was looking for any sign of the direction they may have took her. Sarah saw a gleam of something and pointed to it. He stared for a moment before realizing exactly what it was. He turned and held her head in both hands and kissed her firmly on the forehead. 

“Wife, you have raised a brilliant and resourceful girl.” he went over and picked the object up to show her it was a bubble. He could see an entire trail of them hidden behind rocks and stuck to trees. Sarah took his hand and pulled him at full speed down the trail till they hit the clearing on the edge of the elf kingdom. But there was nothing. Julianna wasn’t there, there was no sign of anyone. 

“Does the air look weird to you?” Sarah asked, she was standing on the boundary of the two kingdoms, “It seems wavy.” she reached out and touched it, it felt thick and shocked her a little. “The Labyrinth! She didn’t let them take her out of the kingdom!” she exclaimed. 

“But where are they?” Jareth came to touch the thick air as well. An image from the Labyrinth popped into their heads and they saw Julianna.

“The heart!” they exclaimed together. He grabbed her waist and transported them to heart of the labyrinth. There they found Julianna laid out on the bricks around the heart. Sarah ran to her and found she was only asleep. She lifted her daughter and held her tight in her arms before Jareth came and took her from Sarah. He kissed her head repeatedly. A feeling of relief filled both their chest. It only lasted a moment for Sarah. She grabbed her chest, it hurt and burned. She felt a rage she had never felt before. It was overwhelming her, she needed to lean against a wall to balance herself.

“I will rip the person who took my daughter limb from limb when I find them.” he growled quietly. Sarah had seen many sides of Jareth, but quiet and angry was by far the scariest combination she had ever seen. 

“So you do know then. You two are quite the actors.” Eljin stepped forward from the shadows. 

“Eljin!” Sarah gasped.

“What the hell do you mean coming into my home and taking her. What is going on!” Jareth handed the sleeping child to her mother and took a menacing step towards the elf. Who went for the door of the room only to find it missing. He spun around looking for an exit, but there was nothing. 

Grabbing him by the throat, Jareth applied as much pressure as he could without actually killing Eljin and slammed him against the wall before letting him fall hard to ground. He somehow managed to get to his feet and covered his face with his arms. He had not noticed the vines come from the walls until they grabbed his wrists and feet, pinning him against the wall. There were 3 more solid punches connecting with his face before Sarah made Jareth stop. 

“Thank you Sarah. I knew you would merciful.” Eljin spit the blood pooling in his mouth out and tried to smile at her. 

“Merciful? Maybe for a moment, only because I want to know what you meant. After that, I don’t care what he does with you.” she held her head high and looked down her nose at him.

“You will make a fearsome Queen. You would have been magnificent on the Elf Throne.” Eljin looked directly in Jareth’s eyes when he said that. Earning him another punch in the face. “I will only talk to you, he needs to leave.” 

“Jareth, can you please take Julianna home?” Sarah handed the girl back to him, he gave her a doubtful look but she assured him the Labyrinth wouldn’t let him go. She was in no danger. 

“What did you mean when you said we were wonderful actors?” she sat on the ledge of the heart of the Labyrinth to look at him better. She felt a little better with him gone, his rage was making it hard for her to think. 

“It took me a long time to figure out your game. At first I had thought you were some whore or servant he had impregnated with his bastard and you were hiding out to save your reputation. Maybe extorting some money to get by, faking some injuries for sympathy.” he spit some more blood out and what appeared to be a tooth. Sarah’s blood was boiling, the tips of her fingers were tingling. “I watched you so closely and your injuries seemed so real I assumed he must have beaten and attacked you. Either way you were hiding his child from him for some reason."

“What makes you so sure she is his child?” 

“Because she has the same magical markers as him. The magic in her veins is the same as his. Similar to yours but not the same.” 

“What if we just have the same magic because it was granted to me from the Labyrinth.” 

“Yours is yes. But he has two types of magic. The magic of a Fae and the magic granted to him as King of this realm. You two share the granted magic, he and the little one share the Fae magic, that only passes through family. I knew he had fathered that child. It wasn’t until I saw you together and saw your mark was his that I figured out the plan. You were hiding, not from him but from his enemies. Hiding his heir until she reached an appropriate age to reveal her. Obviously at this ball. It was quite the plan.” 

“Why did you take her?” Sarah decided to not give anything away until she heard the entire story. 

“I wasn’t going to hurt her. That child has more power than any creature I have ever seen. I was going to keep her.” 

“And use her power for yourself.” 

“Yes, but this damn Labyrinth wouldn’t let me take her past the border. She brought us here and put the girl to sleep. That's when she showed me. My theories couldn’t have been more wrong.” 

“I assume she showed you the car crash and how I was already pregnant with my first husband’s child when I car here.” 

“Yes. My Gods, you really don’t know do you?” 

“Know what?” 

“That is not the child you came here with.” 

“What the hell does that mean?” she jumped up, this time the tingling in her fingers turned to a spark and she was holding a blue ball, the same size as the crystals only this one was on fire. 

“Calm down. You need to calm down and I will explain.” his eyebrows were raised and she realized she was posed to through the fireball right at his face. “Sarah. I care deeply for you and the child, that part was not a lie. I do love you, and I know you thought of me as a friend. You do not really want to hurt me. Please put the fireball away and I will tell you everything.” 

Sarah shook her hands out and sat again. Hoping to being further from him would help her keep calm. She her chest was burning, she rubbed her chest to try to help the pain. She began trying to cool her hot head with the back of the other hand. 

“Everyone knows the Labyrinth holds great power, but I did not know it had this much power. It takes a powerful creature to keep it controlled. I fear what would happen to our realm if it ever decided to let loose. The child you came here with did not make it Sarah. The Labyrinth seems to love you and did not want you to go through the pain of losing a babe. She removed all things mortal and created a child she foresaw for you when you ran. I knew Jareth could mess with time because of the Labyrinth, I did not realize the depth of the Labyrinth abilities." He stared into the heart, fear and awe written all over his face. 

“I don’t understand.” she was so hot now, she could feel sweat running down her face and even back. She fanned her face. Something was not right. 

“There were many outcomes to that event, many potential timelines created. She went into one of the timelines where you stayed and married Jareth and plucked the baby you carried out of that timeline and gave her to you.” 

“So that means…” she started but was interrupted by Jareth emerging from the shadows.


	12. Our Song

“She is my daughter. My true biological daughter.” he finished. He had been there cloaked and hiding. He had heard nearly everything after returning Julianna to the castle. He went to her side and helped her up. Wrapping her tight in his arms and kissing her forehead. He noticed she was extremely warm. He placed a cheek on her forehead. She was much hotter than she should be. 

“Is that possible?” she looked up at him, so much hope swimming in her green eyes. 

“You’re still thinking with your head in above. This is magic your dealing with, and the Labyrinth has the most of it. Yes it is very possible. It would explain a lot.” 

“The connection you felt with her, and the bubbles." 

"Even her eyes flashing blue, it happens when she taps into her Fae side." 

"How long ago did you figure that out?" She pulled away a little. 

"I suspected she was part Fae, I didn't know how yet, but I was working on seeing if maybe Mark was not mortal." 

"I hate to interrupt this sweet moment, but what are you going to do with me? I didn't actually do anything so will you let me go?" Eljin raised a hopeful eyebrow.

"What do we do? Is there like a court system here? Do we turn him to someone?" 

"Your head is still stuck in the above's rules. I'm going to kill him." It took Jareth four steps to get to the elf and have his hands wrapped around his neck. 

"Stop! You can't kill him! What he did was bad, but he wasn't going to hurt her. He told me he was just going to keep her. Doesn't he deserve some mercy? He told us about who she was." Sarah was pulling hard on his arm. Jareth looked down and saw tears in her eyes, he let Eljin go but not before throwing his head once more into the bricks. 

"Eljin. Tell Sarah what you meant by keep her. Because I guarantee it does not mean the same thing you think it does Beloved." He stood back and folded his arms, knowing fully what was coming. 

"I wanted the heir to the Goblin Kingdom so I could control both lands. I was going to have it either through being the step father to the heir or her…" 

"Her what Eljin? Say the words." Her blood was boiling. She didn't know if it was her anger, his anger or a combination of the two. All of her limbs were burning, like they were on fire. 

"Her husband. I was going to keep her till she was of age and marry her. But only if I couldn't convince you to marry me." Eljin flinched when he saw her eyes turn into a glowing blue. 

"She is 5 years old Eljin. You were going to take and groom my 5 year old daughter to be your wife?" With that she let out a terrifying scream that sound more like a wild animal roaring. Blue fire shot out of her fingers with so much force it began damaging the walls of the room. 

Cautious of her uncontrolled power, but unafraid she would ever hurt him, Jareth approached behind her slowly. 

"Beloved, I need you to calm down for a moment." But she continued to roar like a person possessed and he realized he needed to check his own emotions, his rage toward his old friend was only making things worse for her. The flames seemed to engulf her entire body. The bright blue appeared as a protective barrier between her and the world. The blue flames engulfed her entire body.

"You know the moment I knew I loved you was when I held you in my arms the first time. I hadn't intended to sing to you but I got so caught up in my emotions it sort of came out. 

The Fae son, that's when the mark began." He was closer now, he was getting through to her though, the roar had ended as did the fire shooting from her. The flames still outlined her body though. He continued his approach to her. 

"Do you remember the song my Love?" She turned her head to look at him. The pain on her face broke his heart, but he needed to keep his emotions in check. He began to sing softly to her. "There's such a sad love deep in your eyes…" he was close enough to touch her. She dropped her arms an watched him. "A kind of pale jewel open and closed Within your eyes I'll place the sky Within your eyes." She looked at him, like she didn't recognize him. Head tilted as she listened to the song, her eyes still glowing. 

“There's such a fooled heart beating so fast In search of new dreams a love that will last.." he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug. 

The flames licked his skin painfully, but he didn't let go. She put her arms around him in return, though she still wasn't herself. "Come back to me Beloved. I need you, I love you. But more important Julianna needs you and loves you." He whispered into her ear. The flames went out and she squeezed him tighter. He let out a deep breath of relief. 

"I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened." She sobbed into his shoulder. She began to fall to the ground, but he held her so tight they sat together gently.

"What is going on here?" A crisp voice had entered the room. A abnormally tall man, with a beard nearly as long as he was tall, stood regal and imposing in purple robes that seemed to be embroidered with real gold. 

"Your Highness!" Both Jareth and Eljin gasped at the sight of the High King, who rarely left his court. 

"There has been tremendous fluctuations of power. We felt it all the way at the high court. I demand to know what is happening!" He looked at a still sobbing Sarah in Jareth's arms. He went to them and kneeled in front of her. He lifted her chin to look at him. "What is happening child." He smiled and ran his large hand through her hair and she was overwhelmed with a sense of calmness. He ran a thumb across the apple of her cheeks to wipe away the tears. There he seemed to find the answer to his questions. "Do not worry little one, you and your child are safe. He will pay for his crimes." He leaned forward, ignoring the look of warning Jareth was giving him and kissed her on her forehead, which made her fall asleep. 

"She will sleep for a couple of days. That much power took a lot of her. She needs to rest to rejuvenate. Her body must heal for the babe. Take her home and meet me at my court for an official complaint against the Elf King. I will take him in custody. Bring your child with you as well."

"Yes Sire. I will be there shortly." Jareth bowed and kissed his King’s ring. 

"She will be brought to us and we will teach her to control her power and help her learn to block out some of your more intense feelings. She will be presented officially as your Queen to the court and your daughter will be officially named heir to the Goblin Kingdom."

"Thank you Sire." 

"And Jareth, you will never again take the law into your own hands. You will not murder another king in my realm. No matter the crime. Come along Eljin." The High King waved his hand and the two disappeared. 

Jareth brought his sleeping wife back to their bedroom. He changed her into a sleeping gown, rested her in the center of their bed. 

He went to the nursery and picked up his daughter and held her close to him for a moment. He kissed her temple, his wild hair tickling her awake. 

"Hi Daddy! Is Eljin gone?" She wrapped her small arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. 

"He is Princess. You were very brave and very clever for leaving those bubbles for us to find. Were you scared my little love?" 

"No, I knew the Labyrinth would take care of me until you and Mommy could get there. Where is Mommy?" She looked around the room. 

"Well, Mommy is sleeping right now. Turns out she can do magic, but it made her very sleepy. So she is going to rest for a couple of days. How would you like to go meet the High King and Queen of the Underground?" 

"Who’s that?" She crinkled her nose. 

"Well, they are like my bosses. They are the King and Queen of all the Kings like myself and even Eljin. They want to meet you, will you show them your bubble trick?" 

"Okay Daddy!" She put her hand over her mouth before leaning over and whispered "Is Mommy going to be mad I called you Daddy?" 

"No darling." He wanted to wait for Sarah to tell her but he knew the girl would hear it at the court, and knew Sarah would prefer it come from one of them. He took the girl and placed her on his knee. "I am your Daddy. One day we will tell you the entire story but for now, just know I am your father and love you very very much and so does your Mummy. Now where we going you might hear some confusing things, and your Mummy and I will explain them all when you're a little older." 

"Okay. Do we have time for me to put on my prettiest princess dress?" 

"I'll do you one better Love." He tapped her nose and her dress changed to a fluffy pink and purple dress complete with a small tiara. She squealed with delight before he took her hand to transport them to the High King's court. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

72 of the longest hours of Jareth's life passed before his wife awoke. Hildy, the only creature allowed to take care of Sarah while Jareth was gone, sent for him when she finally began stirring. He managed to make it back to her right as her eyes were opening. 

"This isn't our bed, where are we." He voice was dry and raspy from lack of use. 

"We are at the High King's castle. I am so happy to see those green eyes again my Love." His kissed her forehead. 

"Where is Julianna?" She looked around the room. 

"She is at her magic lessons. The King has declared you both must be here for a while to learn to control your magic before we can go home." He poured her a glass of water and watched her drink it in three large gulps. 

"Is she safe? Who is with her?" Sarah sat up, lifted the blankets off before she was made to sit back down by Jareth. 

"She is fine. She is with a trusted Fae, and she has 3 bodyguards with her at all times. Her uncles are making quite the stir in the court." 

"Is it true? What he said about Julianna?" Nervously chewing her lip she looked down at her hands. Jareth climbed into the bed with her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Yes darling. I went back to the Labyrinth and she showed me what she showed Eljin. The High Queen was able to confirm it as well when she met Julianna.”

"Why would she show him that? I don't understand." 

"She was trying to protect me. She thought if he knew we didn't know about her lineage then he wouldn't try to kill me. That was his plan, entice you to marry him, kill me and be the defacto ruler of the Goblin Kingdom and the Labyrinth until she was old enough to rule." 

"And if I wouldn't have married him, he was going to wait till she was older and marry her and still have power over the throne. Her plan didn't seem to help though." She rested her head on his chest, the steady beat of his heart relaxing her. 

"No. She miscalculated. Once she showed how much power actually has he wanted to rule her more." 

"Where is he?" 

"Don't worry about that. We are safe, our family is safe." 

"Dead then. Or else you would have told me." 

"Yes. His plot to get our kingdom was not his only one. How are you feeling my Beloved?" 

"A little weak. What was that?" 

"That was your powers awakening with your emotions. That was your anger, confusion and sadness over your lost child and what he planned to do to Julianna. I imagine you have spent many years with your emotions locked up. When you added my rage, hatred and intense desire for revenge it uncorked the bottle so to say and everything came flooding out at once. I am so sorry for that my love. The magic just sort of took over your body. I thought I lost you." She squeezed her tight and kissed the top of her head. She tilted her back to look at him. 

"You brought me back with a song." She smiled at him. 

"I did. Our song, the Fae song I sang to you and started the mark. Our love for each other trumps our hatred for Eljin. You just needed a reminder." 

"I'd never forget how much I love you. When can we go home?" 

"Once everyone's training is finished. They want to teach you how to block out my negative emotions. Since apparently my temper is irredeemable and they do not trust I can keep my temper under control. But your training won't start till your stronger." 

"I miss our bed, this one is nowhere near as comfortable. Will you sing it to me again? You have the most beautiful voice." She snuggled into chest, she enjoyed the vibration from his deep chuckle. 

"Whatever you wish my Love." he sang the song twice before there was a knock at the door. 

The single most beautiful woman Sarah had ever laid eyes on entered the room. She had hair so blonde it almost looked white. It was long and had numerous braids tied together in a complicated knots. Her violet eyes were soft and kind, she seemed to glow. Jareth stood and bowed. 

“Your Highness. Thank you for visiting my wife. Please excuse her not standing, she only just awoke and is still rather weak.” 

“Sit with your wife Jareth, I do not need all the formalities.” she smiled at him, she looked over to Sarah. “My goodness, you are exquisite. Your daughter is an exact replica of you.” she sat on the opposite side of the bed of Jareth. The Queen ran her hand across Sarah’s forehead and cheeks. “Look at those eyes. I saw you in visions but they do not do you justice.” 

“I am humbled you think so your Majesty, seeing as how beautiful you are.” Sarah blushed. How could this beautiful creature think she was anything other than plain and boring. She jumped when the Queen reached over and put a hand on her stomach and closed her eyes. Sarah looked at Jareth who only shrugged, obviously just as confused as he was. 

“The babe is doing wonderfully. He will be very strong like his parents.” she patted Sarah’s hand.

“Babe? Your Highness I do not understand.” Jareth could barely get the words out. 

“Jareth, my husband told you she needed to heal her body for the babe. But I understand you were dealing with a lot at the moment.” she folded her hand in her lap. 

“But, we only a...it has only been a couple of days.” Sarah shook her head. She must be mistaken. 

“Sarah, our King and Queen have more powers than the Labyrinth, our Queen has a special sight that others do not.” Jareth tried to explain. 

“Darling girl. I can see the embryo. He is young, but he is there. Do not worry, he will be healthy and strong. You will deliver with no complications. He will be a handful as a child, but grow up to be a great man. Oh. A very powerful Fae. He will help his sister rule her Kingdom until he finally meets his love and eventually marries.” she had her hand on Sarah’s belly again her eyes were closed as she saw the future. Her eyebrows raised and a smile crossed her full lips, “He is very much like his father, you will have many grandchildren.” 

“We’re having a son? Jareth did you hear?” Sarah wrapped her arms around his neck. Tears of joy running down cheeks. 

“I did Beloved. A son. Thank you honey. Thank you so much.” he too was crying. 

“I will leave you two to your joy. Congratulations.” the Queen rose and left the new parents to their happiness.


	13. the Happy Family

10 months later the happy family was back at the High King and Queen’s castle to present their new son. Jareth preened around the room holding the small bundle, showing him off to all the other men. As much as Julianna looked like her Mother, their son looked like his father. 

The men congratulated him on a job well done and slapped him on the back. To Sarah's surprise he was very gracious. 

"Please, I didn't do anything. My part was the fun part, my wife did all the hard work." He turned an winked at her. 

"If you're done showing off my son, I would like to feed him." She went to grab him but Jareth pulled his arm away from. 

"Excuse you madam, he is our son." He gave her a smile and kiss before handing him over. 

One of the Lords he was showing off too began speaking to him again. 

"Now that you have a son, it must be a relief to have an heir to the throne. Keep it in the family." 

"I already have an heir." He squinted his eyes at the man. It was a conversation he was tired of having with the men around here. He climbed on top of a table and clinked his glass loudly to get the room's attention. Even Sarah stopped in the doorway on the way out to see what he was up to. 

"Listen here. I appreciate all your well wishes on my newest child. He is a handsome devil, I know. He will be very powerful. He is destined to great things. He however is not destined to be the Goblin King. I will only say this one more time. My first born daughter, the Princess Julianna will inherit the throne when I step down. It will not pass her and go to her brother. The throne is hers, as is her birthright as first born. She will rule the realm fairly and justly. Probably better than any man ever has. I expect the Goblin Kingdom to flourish under her rule. I will not discuss this again. Now, I will accept a round of applause for my brilliant wife who gave me my two beautiful children, and hopefully many more!" He led the applause till her spotted his wife and jumped down from the table. Julianna ran over to him, he picked her up and kissed her head before going to her mother. 

He pulled her close, careful to not squish the baby and kissed her. The room exploded with applause then. They enjoyed seeing their old friend so happy and content after being so sad and broken for so long. 

Anyone who spent more than 10 seconds with them knew Jareth and Sarah had a deep and profound love for one another.

There were many versions of their love story told, with many differences. The one point that always remains the same, they lived happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! The story is finished! Thank you so much for reading and being so supportive! I love you all!


End file.
